Eraserhead's Twin sister - a Present Mic Romance
by Demonicweirdgurl
Summary: Both Shota and Sayuri (My other OC) know that Manami and Hizashi love each other so much more than best friends, but both Hizashi and Manami don't know about each other's feelings. They both are afraid of rejection, so it's been difficult to watch from the sidelines for Sayuri and Shota over the years without saying something to either of them.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Manami Aizawa (First name means 'Affectionate Beauty')

Age: 30

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 165lbs

Bust: 38DDD

Eye Color: black

Hair Color: Black

Hair length: To calves, often kept in a bun and braid combination when on hero duty, and a single long braid or left down when off-duty.

Piercing(s)/Tattoo(s): double pierced in left eyebrow, right nostril pierced with stud, snake-bite piercings in lower lip, navel piercing, nipples pierced. As for tattoos, she has dragon tattoos on both her shoulders with one going down her left arm, left thigh, stomach, and right calf, along with a semi colon on her left wrist.

Hero name: Miss Fauna (Thank you, Dad, for the help of choosing a name! Love ya!)

Quirk: Animal transformation; can turn into any animal, whether it be real or not (like a unicorn or something).

Relatives: Shota Aizawa/Eraserhead (Twin brother)

Best friend(s): Hizashi Yamada/Present Mic, Toshinori Yagi/All Might, Nemuri Kayama/Midnight, Sayuri Fujiwa/Black Orchid (My other OC)

Crush: Hizashi Yamada/Present Mic

Random: Is the polar opposite of her brother when it comes to personality; loves the goth scene, so she often wears black eye shadow and eyeliner when she feels like doing her makeup; Loves music, art and watching cartoons when she's not busy with work at the art gallery she owns and teaches at and occasional hero work; can play the piano and sing.

"Alright, class is over, everyone! I will see you all next week on Tuesday!" I state happily as the clock struck 5:00pm on the wall. Everyone starts packing their art supplies and papers and heading out the door when I hear someone call my name. I look over to my left to see my best male friend, Hizashi, smiling at me widely in the doorway while waving at me. I notice his hair wasn't in its' usual style, but hanging loosely around his shoulders and draping down his back. He was wearing a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of dark blue jeans with a black jacket tied around his slim waist and a pair of glasses on his face. I see my twin brother, Shota, standing behind him with his usual bored expression plastered on his unshaven face.

"Hey, guys! What brings you two here?" I ask, smiling.

"Don't tell me you forgot the day of the week!" Hizashi gasps dramatically. I think for a moment, then remember suddenly.

"It's Saturday!" I reply happily.

"You know what means?" Hizashi asks. I nod quickly while grinning.

"IT'S KARAOKE NIGHT!" Both me and Hizashi say excitedly and rather loudly, much to my brother's dismay.

"Will you two pipe down?" Shota mutters, obviously irritated at our silly antics.

"Oh, lighten up Shota-nee!" I giggle out. He rolls his eyes and begins to walk towards the direction of Hizashi's car, saying, "Well, if we're gonna go, let's go...I need a drink." I chuckle slightly and lock the door after leaving the studio and turning to Hizashi.

"Ready to go, Hizashi-kun?" I ask.

"Yep! By the way, I love that outfit on you. It really shows off those gorgeous legs of yours!" He compliments, making me blush and grin.

"Thanks!"

~*at the Karaoke Bar*~

"Alright, so I'll go first, if that's okay?" I say after downing my second shot of tequila. Hizashi smirks.

"Only if I get to choose the song!" I giggle softly at him.

"Sure, but nothing like last time, okay? I'm not much of a Tina Turner fan..."

"I promise it's nothing like that! It's a great song! Now, go get up there!" Hizashi nudges me towards the stage and I blush as all eyes in the karaoke bar turn to me. Suddenly, the acoustic piano cover version of 'Love Me Like You Do' by Ellie Goulding starts over the speaker system, one of my favorite songs.

( /watch?v=CIvmlWVJQxE)

"You're the light, you're the night

You're the color of my blood

You're the cure, you're the pain

You're the only thing I wanna touch

Never knew that it could mean so much, so much." Suddenly, Hizashi joins in while walking onto the stage and sings the next verse perfectly, much to my surprise.

"You're the fear, I don't care

'Cause I've never been so high

Follow me to the dark

Let me take you past our satellites

You can see the world you brought to life, to life." Then we start to sing together.

"So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

Fading in, fading out

On the edge of paradise

Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find

Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire

Yeah, I'll let you set the pace

'Cause I'm not thinking straight

My head spinning around I can't see clear no more

What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

I'll let you set the pace

'Cause I'm not thinking straight

My head spinning around I can't see clear no more

What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?" We finish the song and immediately, the small crowd erupts into applause and cheering for us. We bow together and as we leave the stage, I mutter quietly to Hizashi, "Meet me outside in 5 minutes, I want to ask you something in private." He looks at me curiously, but nods anyway. I smile and turn on my heel before walking outside for some fresh air. As I wait in the cool night outside the bar, I pull out my phone from my boot and unlock it to check for any new updates from my friends or the city police for any criminal activity. Nothing worth noting as of yet. I turn off my screen and tuck the phone back in my boot before sighing softly, wondering to myself why Hizashi chose that song in particular. I never actually told him that song was one of my favorites, so the question of the day is: did he choose it for a reason?

"Hey, Manami-chan, you wanted to ask me something?" I hear from beside me, startling me slightly out of my thoughts. I look over to see Hizashi looking at me while leaning against the nearby lamppost, smiling at me. I smile back.

"Oh, yeah! I just wanted to ask you what the reason was behind choosing that song and then singing with me?" His smile falters slightly but remains on his gorgeous face.

"Uh, well I..." He sighs softly while his smile drops completely and his hand moves behind his head to scratch it nervously as he lowers his gaze to the ground, "The truth is...I love you more than a best friend should...I have since a bit before we graduated UA High School. That's why I chose that song...it expresses how I feel towards you perfectly." I gasp in surprise before smiling softly at him after a few moments, tears of happiness welling up in my eyes as I walk up to him and lift his head with my hands on his cheeks to get him to look at me. He lifts his eyes to meet mine.

"I'm so happy you feel the same way, Hizashi..." I murmur to him, staring into his gorgeous, neon green eyes. His face stretches into a small grin before he slowly inches closer to mine while he says, "I'm glad to hear that...would you be my girlfriend?" I giggle slightly.

"I was hoping you'd ask me that." I close the small space between us and place my pierced lips on his own soft, plump ones as his large hands rest on my hips. As we kiss, I feel him gently pull me closer to him so that our bodies touched ever so slightly.

"Well, looks like I owe Sayuri a meal out in town." I hear suddenly, making me pull away from him to look towards the source of the voice, only to see Shota smirking at me and Hizashi. I blush heavily.

"You made a bet on whether or not I'd ask Manami out with Sayuri?" Hizashi groans.

"It was kind of obvious that you both liked each other, so yeah. Also, if you break my sister's heart, Yamada, I will break every single bone in your body. Am I clear?" He threatens. Hizashi nods quickly.

"Crystal!" He confirms squeakily.


	2. Chapter 2

~*The Next Morning*~

As I stir awake and open my eyes, I feel a pair of arms tighten around my waist, making me stiffen. I notice I was in someone else's room after seeing the many band posters hanging on the walls and a different overall layout.

"Morning, babe..." I hear a certain voice hero yawn out behind me. I sigh in relief and release the tension in my body before giggling and turning around in his arms and kissing his nose, muttering a quiet 'Morning' to him. He smiles at me before his eyes widen.

"Wait, we didn't have sex, did we?!" he frantically asks as he lifts the blanket covering us both to look down at himself. I look with him and giggle after seeing us both still fully clothed, shoes and all.

"Clearly not, Hizashi-kun." I state, smiling at him.

"Okay, that's good...I would've had a bit of a conniption if we did and I didn't remember it...it's just not my thing to go and take advantage of a gorgeous woman while we're both drunk...I'd rather us both be sober so I can remember every..." he pauses to kiss me and crawl on top of me, "little..." Another kiss, "Detail." I moan softly as his lips meet the crook of my neck, his pierced tongue darting out to lick at the spot softly and the barbell in his tongue brushing against me.

"Okay, that's definitely not something I wanted to see this morning, guys..." We both look over at the doorway of Hizashi's room and see Shota holding a coffee cup in his hand while he glares at Hizashi.

"Why are you here, Shota?" I ask after rolling my eyes at him.

"Well, I spent the night on the couch after driving you two here, since you were both plastered last night. I figured I'd crash here since I was too lazy to walk home and I knew you wouldn't care, Hizashi." He responds before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I see...so, do you guys want breakfast? I'm getting a bit hungry..." And as if on que, I hear a rumble from Hizashi's stomach. I laugh softly.

"I'm down for anything you make, babe." He says before kissing my nose and getting off of me and out of bed.

"Actually, I'm going to go have breakfast with Sayuri, so I'll see you guys later." Shota mutters after finishing his coffee quickly and leaving the apartment, shutting the front door behind him. I get out of bed and follow Hizashi out of his room to make something for just the two of us.

"So, how does chocolate chip pancakes sound?" I ask as I get the ingredients out, thankful that he still had what I left here last time I came over.

"That sounds amazing, actually! Did you want any help?" He asks sweetly while placing his hands on my waist and kissing the top of my head before resting his chin on top of my head.

"Not really, unless you want to put on some music and get more coffee started..." I reply casually, smiling.

"I can do that...two scoops of coffee grounds, as always?"

"Yep!"

~*Hizashi's POV*~

After getting the coffee started, I walk over to my stereo system and pull out my phone before plugging it into the AUX cord and scrolling through my music list finding the song, 'My Humps' by Black Eyed Peas amongst the many songs. I grin and tap on the song to let it play through the speakers at a moderate sound level. As soon as it starts, she gasps loudly and squeals excitedly before beginning to dance along with the beat slightly while pouring the pancake batter onto the hot griddle. As her perfectly shaped hips move side to side, her ass jiggles ever so slightly whenever she shakes her hips and I can't help but imagine what that ass would feel like if I were to take her from behind.

'Damn, that'd be awesome to try...' I think to myself as I nibble on my bottom lip, '...I could not get any luckier for having this amazing, beautiful woman for a girlfriend.'

"What are you thinking about over there, Hizashi-kun?" I hear her ask me, interrupting my thoughts. I grin at her before she turns around to flip the pancakes.

"Oh, nothing much...I was just thinking about how lucky I got for having someone as gorgeous as you for a best friend and now girlfriend..." I reply as I take a seat at the kitchen table, folding my hands together and resting my chin on top of them while glancing at her up and down once. I see her ears and neck turn red from obvious embarrassment before she turns her head slightly towards me with a small smile planted on her beautiful face.

"I'm the one who should be considered lucky...after all, I'm dating the ever-so-popular, Friday night radio host/pro hero/teacher, Present Mic." She states while placing the two pancakes on a plate and grabbing the chocolate syrup out of the fridge. I smile at the sight of the chocolate syrup, dirty thoughts running through my head involving said liquid.

"Hope you like them!" She says, setting a plate of the most delicious-looking chocolate chip pancakes I've ever seen in front of me. I feel my mouth water at the scent of them.

"These look fantastic!" I exclaim happily, grinning at her as I drizzle the chocolate syrup onto the pancakes and cut a piece off before eating it. I moan at the burst of delicious flavors in my mouth.

"Do you like it?" she asks while plating her own and turning off the griddle before sitting down with me and setting her plate in front of her.

"I love it! Great job, babe!" I say after swallowing. She giggles out a 'thanks' before putting on some syrup on her own pancakes and taking a bite.

After we finished eating, I help her clean up the mess we made and sit down on the couch in the living room to watch a movie after pulling my phone off the AUX cord and shutting off the music.

"Want to watch 'The Greatest Showman'?" She asks as she looks through my selection of DVD's while bent over. I feel my cheeks heat up slightly at the sight of her red, lacy panties peeking out from underneath her short skirt.

"Uh, sure." I reply finally, still admiring her perfect ass. As I continue to stare, I fail to notice that she was looking at me from over her shoulder with a wicked smirk on her face.

"You know, if you take a picture, it might last longer…" She says, snapping me out of my trance. I finally look at her face and grin while muttering to her, "Sorry, but I can't help it…you have the most perfect ass!" she rolls her eyes and giggles while putting the movie into the blue ray player, purposely wiggling her hips to make her ass jiggle slightly.

"Mm, like I said; perfection." I moan out softly, grinning at her. She laughs and sits next to me, snuggling into my side while grabbing the remote and pressing the 'play' button.

As we watch the movie while cuddled against each other, I ask her, "So, I wanted to know if you want to go to this club I know of later tonight, if you aren't busy?" She looks up at me and smiles.

"Sure, sounds like fun!" She replies, kissing my nose gently. I smile back and kiss her on the lips lovingly, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3 Lemon

~*Later that night around 7pm, Manami's POV*~

After the movie was over, I left his apartment to get changed for the club. I look through my closet and pull out a multi-colored off the shoulder type shirt with a cupcake character on the front, along with a pair of dark jeans with cute patches scattered all over them and a pair of black Maryjane's that had little pink bows on top of them.

After showering and putting on the outfit, I pull my really long hair into a bun/ponytail combo and put on some makeup to complete the look. As I finish putting in my piercings, I hear a knock at my front door. I walk out of my bathroom and answer the door to see Hizashi wearing a red shirt with a black button-down, collared shirt over it and left open, along with some white slacks and red converses on his feet. His hair was in a man bun with some of it hanging out of it loosely around his shoulders and a pair of glasses framing his handsome face. All in all, he looked amazing.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." He manages to say with a small smile after staring at me with his jaw hanging open for a moment or two. I giggle and reply with, "Thank you...you look rather ravishing, yourself, Hizashi-kun."

"I'm glad you think so, babe...are you ready to go?" I go into the kitchen grab my keys off of the counter before walking back over to him and saying, "I am now!" He chuckles and holds out his hand, murmuring, "Shall we, then?" I smile and nod before taking his hand and following him out the door, locking it with my key.

"So where is this club at?" I ask curiously as we walk away from my apartment. He grins.

"It's actually not that far from here…you'll love it, I promise!" He says, squeezing my hand gently while kissing my cheek. I blush and smile at him, retorting with, "I'll take your word for it."

After walking for another fifteen minutes, he stops in front of a place with loud music playing called, 'Heaven's Inferno', exclaiming excitedly, "Here we are! So, I have to tell you, this is an American rock-themed club...you don't mind, do you?" I laugh softly.

"I love American rock...where do you think I learned the English language mostly from?" He grins and leads me inside where the song, 'Highway to Hell' by AC/DC was playing through the giant speakers in the back of the awesomely decorated and halfway filled club. We take a seat at the bar and Hizashi waves the bartender over.

"What'll it be?" He asks casually over the loud music.

"Two shots of tequila, please!" Hizashi replies with a grin. The bartender nods once and gets out two shot glasses out from under the bar before grabbing the tequila from behind him and pouring it into the glasses. He slides them to us and says, "Enjoy."

I take one of them and raise it up while saying, "To our first date and, hopefully, to many more to come!" He grins wider and picks up his glass before tapping it against mine and downing it in one go, with me doing the same. Suddenly, my all-time favorite American song, 'Porn Star Dancing' by My Darkest Days comes on and I squeal before setting down the shot glass, saying, "Come on, Hizashi! Let's go dance!"

( /watch?v=8_1wkOjXxAM)

He laughs and pays the tab before taking my hand and leading me onto the dancefloor. As the beat starts up, I begin to sway my hips in tune with the music while Hizashi places his hands on my hips and sways his body with me. I get an idea in my head and decide to act on it, so I turn around in his grasp and begin to grind my ass slightly against his midsection while raising my arms into the air and losing myself in the music, tossing my head slightly side to side. I feel his arms wrap around me loosely as he grinds on me from behind, so I place my hands on top of his own and intertwine my fingers with his, continuing to dance with him in a way that I knew would most likely turn him on immensely. Soon, the song came to an end and went into the next song, 'Get Up' by Korn featuring Skrillex. I giggle softly as he buries his face into my neck while we dance throughout the whole song, then into the next few that played until we decide to take a breather and sit at a table.

"So, do you want to go get some dinner? I'm starting to get a little hungry…" He asks. I smile.

"that sounds like a good idea, actually. Where did you want to go?"

"Anywhere is fine with me at this point."

"Is McDonald's alright with you?" He grins at me.

"That sounds great! I was thinking about getting a Big Mac since I've been craving one for a few days, anyway." I giggle and stand up before taking his hand.

"Thankfully there's one we passed on the way here nearby…Let's go, then, shall we?

~*At McDonald's*~

After ordering a couple of Big Mac's and a double order of large fries with two small shakes, he pays for the meal and we sit down to eat. As he munches on a fry, I notice he had a bit of ketchup on his chin, so I grab a napkin and gently wipe it off of him, earning an adorable smile from him.

"Thanks." He murmurs to me. I giggle softly.

"Well, someone's got to take care of you…" I say, smiling at him before finishing off my milkshake. He blushes and grins before polishing off the remainder off his meal along with me. After throwing away the trash, we leave the fast food restaurant and head back to my place.

After I unlock the door, I ask, "Would you like to come in?"

"I'd like that." I open the door and enter my apartment before removing my shoes and turning to him. After he was done removing his shoes, he looks at me briefly and closes the door behind him before smiling and wrapping his arms around me. He then leans down and places his lips against my own after saying, "I know we haven't been dating for very long but…I love you…so much…"

"I love you, too, Hizashi-kun…" I mumble as I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. I feel his hands slide down to my ass and squeeze as the kiss becomes more heated and passionate, making me moan slightly at the sensation.

"I want to show you just how much I love you…will you allow me to, babe?" I hear him ask quietly after separating from my lips. I blush and nod, squeaking slightly in surprise as he lifts me bridal style into his arms effortlessly and carries me to my bedroom before laying me on my queen-sized bed. I watch as he removed his outer shirt, followed closely by his other shirt, leaving his torso bare. I take a moment to admire his lean, yet muscular build, all the way down to the perfect 'V' that had a line of short hairs trailing down from his navel to below his belt.

"Like what you see?" I hear him ask me slyly, snapping me out of my lustful gazing. I giggle softly and retort, "If you must know, I love what I see." He chortles quietly and walks over to me before kissing me and gently removing my shirt, leaving me in my black, strapless and lacy bra.

"Mm, I'm loving your bra, but it needs to go, unfortunately…" He mutters before reaching behind me and unclasping it, allowing it to drop off me. Out of instinct, I go to cover my huge breasts, but he stops me and kisses me, saying, "Please don't…you are absolutely stunning and I love everything about you." He then kisses me again while pushing me onto my back. I moan as he plays with my right nipple using the tips of his fingers, tweaking it and pulling on the barbell there while he plants wet kisses down my neck. I groan quietly as he nips his way to my left nipple before sucking it into his mouth and biting down gently on the piercing and pulling on it with his teeth slightly.

"Hizashi…mn…" I murmur as he trails his pierced tongue down my stomach and stops at my pants before undoing the button and zipper and pulling them off of me, followed closely by my black panties. He pulls away to stare at my naked form and mumbles with a small smile as his eyes meet mine briefly, "God, you're perfect." Before I have time to say anything, he spreads my legs apart widely and lowers his face to my wet core after taking off his glasses and setting them on my nightstand. I watch as he swipes a single finger up and down my slit once and looks at the slick on his finger, saying with a lustful grin, "So wet…and all for me…" He then places his lips around my clit and sucks on it gently, making me gasp at the sensation.

~*Hizashi's POV*~

As I suck on her clit, I push two fingers into her soaked hole and create a scissoring motion with them to prepare her for what was to come later, noticing just how tight she really was. I then start to lap at her clit slowly while looking up at her gorgeous face, only to see her eyes tightly shut and her nibbling on her lip piercing while her hands were balled up into fists at her sides.

"Eyes on me, babe…I want to see your face when you come for me." I command quietly. She obeys and opens her beautiful, obsidian eyes, locking her gaze onto my own as I continue to eat her out while fingering her slowly, completely in love with her sweet moans.

"Faster, Hizashi-kun…please…" She moans out as she intertwines her fingers into my hair and tugs it out of the loose bun it was in. I chuckle and conform to her request, my fingers in and out of her core faster and faster, moaning at her delicious and unique taste.

"Ah, Hizashi! I-I'm so close! Please don't stop!" She sobs in pleasure, her hold on my hair getting tighter. I then attack her clit with my tongue relentlessly, fingering her even quicker than before. I was absolutely loving the cute little mewls that were getting louder and higher-pitched, as well as the wonderful taste of her love juices that were practically pouring into my mouth. Suddenly, she bucks her hips slightly as she releases onto my hand while crying out my name, her walls pulsing harshly around my fingers. I continue to suck on her swollen clit to help her ride out her first orgasm of the night until she removes her tight hold from my hair.

"How was that?" I finally ask her as I lift myself up onto my knees and wipe my mouth on my arm. She giggles breathlessly.

"You did amazing, Hizashi…your tongue game is on point." She says, grinning at me lustfully. I laugh as I undo my pants and pull them off with my boxers, freeing my painfully hard cock from its' confinements. She glances down at it and gasps softly.

"Wow… you're so big…" she murmurs, nibbling on her bottom lip piercing nervously as I scoot closer to her to straddle her entrance.

"Is this your first time?" I ask quietly.

"No, but it's been quite a while, so be gentle at first, please…" She replies, looking up at me. I smile and kiss her softly, saying while leaning my forehead against hers, "I'll try my best to be gentle, babe…just relax, okay?" She nods and wraps her arms around my neck as I slowly push into her, moaning at how snug she was around my dick. I still for a moment to allow her to adjust to my size and wait for her to give me permission to move.

"You can go ahead, Hizashi…" She murmurs while squirming slightly. I then begin to slowly push into her, moaning along with her with every thrust of my hips.

"God, you're so damn tight…it feels so good…" I groan, picking up the speed with each snap of my hips.

"harder, Hizashi…" She growls out. I smirk and stop before saying in a lustful tone, "Get on your hands and knees, first…" She turns over and does what I tell her to. I grab her hips and ask her, "Do you like it rough, babe?"

"Hell yes…don't be afraid to pull my hair, too…" I grin.

"Good God, you just keep getting better by the second, Manami…" I mutter before burying myself back inside her roughly, grabbing a fistful of her long hair and tugging. I then start to pound into her soaked core while moaning at the feeling of her around my cock.

"Oh, Hizashi! Mm, you feel so fucking good!" She cries out lewdly, rocking back and forth in tune with my thrusts. That spurs me on further as I thrust into her faster, panting and moaning with her as I begin to feel my limit approaching quickly. I feel her getting tighter and tighter around me as her moans were becoming louder and more high-pitched, letting me know she was reaching her limit again, much like myself.

"You gonna come for me, babe?" I pant out, continuing to pound into her mercilessly from behind.

"Y-yes! Please don't stop! I'm so c-close!" She cries out. I reach around her and rub her clit in tune with my thrusts, moaning at the tight, wet heat around my throbbing cock.

"Come with me, Manami!" I growl out loudly before shooting my seed into her with one last pump, my hold on her hip tightening roughly. That's most likely going to bruise a bit later. She screeches and releases harshly not even a second later, her core shuddering around me. We sit there for a moment while we both calm down from our blissful high, both me and her panting heavily from the exertion we just put ourselves through. I finally pull out slowly and admire the view of our mixed fluids dripping out of her core, feeling my dick get hard again from the sight.

"Damn...just seeing my cum leaking out of you really got me hard again..." I mutter with a slightly tired grin. She giggles and replies with, "Maybe I should take care of that, then? After all, you did eat me out, so it's only fair that I return the favor." I laugh slightly.

"Well, if you really want to, then I'm definitely not opposed to it." She smiles seductively from over her shoulder and turns around to have her face near my cock.

~*Manami's POV*~

After turning around to face his huge cock, I take it into my hand and stroke it slowly while sitting on the bed, earning a small gasp from him. I look up into his beautiful, neon green eyes to see him staring into my own with a lustful, longing look. I smirk at him and stick my tongue out before licking the bead of precum off the slit of his swollen cock. I moan at the slightly salty, yet kind of sweet taste of it and take the head of his dick into my mouth before hollowing my cheeks and sucking on it while continuing to stroke the shaft, but with a bit more speed.

"Damn, you look so hot while doing this to me..." He moans out, his breath hitching when I start to push my mouth down further on him and pull back, repeating the process while his cock goes deeper and deeper into my mouth. He then laces his long fingers into my hair as I start to deepthroat him, his cock twitching in my throat as my lips meet the base of his dick.

"Holy shit, you don't have a gag reflex...you really do keep getting better and better by the second, babe." he groans, "C-can I, you know, fuck your mouth? Please?" I pull back and grin up at him as he lets my hair fall out of his hand, a thin string of saliva connecting my lips to his cock.

"If you really want to, you can. All you have to do is ask me." I reply, our eyes locking onto each other.

"Good to know...now open your mouth nice and wide for me." he instructs with a deviously sexy smile. I smirk up at him and open my mouth while sticking my tongue out. He then pushes his throbbing cock into my mouth and begins to face-fuck me slowly, the tip his dick gently hitting the back of my throat every so often.

"Mm, Baby, your mouth is so hot..." He moans as his thrusting gets faster with each movement he made. Suddenly, he grabs my hair with both hands tightly and begins to move faster and harder than before while holding my head still, his cock throbbing and twitching in my mouth and throat with each snap of his hips. I could tell he was really close, so I moan around his cock as best as I could, making his entire body shiver in delight from the vibrations.

"F-fuck!" He suddenly curses loudly while releasing my hair and pulling out of my mouth before coming onto my face and outstretched tongue. I pull my tongue back into my mouth and swallow the little bit of cum before looking up at his gorgeous face to see him sweating slightly and panting heavily while staring at me with tired eyes and a small smile on his gorgeous face. I giggle as he comes back into reality and grabs a tissue from my nightstand before wiping my face off gently while mumbling out, "Sorry about that...I came a lot harder than I thought..."

"It's fine, 'Zashi...so, how was I?" He laughs tiredly as he grabs me from underneath my arms and lifts me up to pull me into a soft kiss.

"That had to be the best blowjob I've ever experienced in my life, not that have gotten a lot of them, mind you. Thank you for that, by the way." He replies while laying us both down on the bed and pulling the covers over us both. He gathers me into his arms and rests his head into the back of my neck before murmuring into my hair, "I love you...so much..." I smile, though I knew he can't see it, and reply with, "I love you, too, Hizashi. Now get some sleep, you've got a class to teach tomorrow."

"Already...on..." he trails off as he drifts off into a peaceful slumber behind me, still clinging to me. I then succumb to the sleep that was grabbing at the corners of my mind.


	4. Chapter 4 (Graphic descriptions)

~*The Next Morning, 8:35 am*~

As I stir awake, I immediately notice that I was alone in bed. I slowly sit up while stretching out my sore body and look over at my phone before grabbing it, only to see I had a text message. I unlock my phone and open the text app to read it. It was from Hizashi around 7:15am.

'Good morning, babe! Sorry for not being there when you woke up, but I was going to run late for work if I stayed any longer...I'll make it up to you when school gets out for the day after I get all my students' papers graded for the day, I promise! By the way, last night was awesome! We should totally do that again soon! ? I love you tons! XOXO' it reads. I blush and grin happily at the sweet message he left me. I decide to text him back.

'Good morning, Zashi-kun! It's totally fine! I understand! After all, you're a busy man! You don't need to make it up to me, but if you aren't too busy at lunchtime, did you want me to maybe swing by the school to come see you? I'll bring your favorite food made by yours truly, if you'd like me to that is! And yes, last night was really amazing. Maybe next time I'll bring out some more fun stuff to use, if you want to try something new.' A couple minutes later, I receive another text from him as I got dressed into my hero outfit for the day and finished brushing my hair and pulling it into a braided bun.

'I'll ask Principle Nezu if he's okay with you coming, but I think that would be cool! You're really going to cook up that teriyaki chicken fried rice you're so good at making? Hell yeah you can do that! That would be totally rad! And for the record, I'm into a lot, so whatever you're in the mood to do with me, I'm definitely down! But anyways, I gotta get back to teaching, the students are about done with a quiz! I will talk to you later! Love you, Manami! XOXO'

"I Love you, too, Zashi-kun! Let me know what Nezu-sama says! Talk to you soon!' I end the conversation and leave my room to get lunch cooked up, in case Nezu-sama says it's okay.

~*3 and a half hours later*~

As I finish putting the food into two bento boxes, I hear my phone chime, so I quickly put the tops on the boxes and place them in a bag before walking over to the device on the counter of the kitchen island and unlocking it to see I got another text from Hizashi. I open the app again and read the text.

'I have some good news! Nezu-sama gave the go-ahead, as long as I or another teacher escorts you!' I do a slight happy dance in the kitchen.

'Yay! I can't wait to see you! Maybe if I'm lucky, could I meet a few of the students that my brother thinks so highly of, but won't admit it? I want to know what they're like in person!' a minute passes before he texts me back.

'I don't see why you can't...I mean, you are a widely known pro-hero, so I'm sure we're bound to run into a few of them! Plus, I'm pretty sure that the Midoriya twins would be the most excited to meet you.' I chuckle to myself.

'Why do you say that?'

'The brother, Izuku, is a pretty big geek when it comes to bigshot heroes like us and All Might. I remember when he first met me, actually...it was both adorable and funny. He was freaking out a bit as he asked for my autograph! I told him I already gave him one, since I had already secretly signed one of his notebooks after seeing a page dedicated to me and my quirk earlier that day. He was really confused at first, but when I told him to look through his notebook, he damn near cried after finding it and thanked me profusely! Ah, that was such a fun day...did you know he has a couple of pages dedicated to you, too? He has a knack for drawing really well, and he has a very detailed picture of you. You might like him, now that I think about it!'

'That's so cute! I would love to meet him and his twin sister...what's his sister's name?'

'Seraphina Midoriya. You wouldn't guess he's her twin since they have different hair colors and very different personalities. She's a bit like Shota; very laid-back and carefree, but incredibly sharp when it comes to quick-thinking. She's actually the top of my English class for 1-A, above Momo Yaoyorozu...anyways, lunch is starting in about 25-30 minutes, so you should start heading over! I'll see you soon, babe! Love you!' I grin and reply quickly.

'I can't wait to meet the twins! They seem very cool! I'll head over now, so I'll see you in a bit! Love you, too!' I grab my keys and the lunches I prepared before sliding on my knee-length boots and striding out the door with a big smile plastered on my face, locking up the apartment in the process.

~*At the UA Academy entrance, 25 minutes later*~

As I arrive, I see Hizashi idly chatting with two of, what I assume was, his students at the huge gate. The boy had slightly curly green hair with freckles scattered on his smiling face, while the girl had long bright blue hair pulled into a high ponytail and freckles also scattered on her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose. She was playing with her hands slightly, obviously a nervous habit. I grin as I approach the trio, catching the attention of the boy first.

"Hey, sensei, is that Miss Fauna?" He asks him while pointing at me briefly with wide, excited eyes. Hizashi turns around quickly and immediately his face breaks into a wide grin.

"Yes, that's her! Izuku-san, Seraphina-san, this is Manami Aizawa, or as you two know her as, Miss Fauna!" He introduces excitedly, "Manami-chan, this is Izuku and Seraphina Midoriya, My top English students! When I told them that you wanted to meet them, they both got really excited and I allowed them to tag along." I smile and bow to them respectfully.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you two! Hizashi-kun told me so much about you both! Good things, I assure you!' I say while standing up straight with the smile still present on my face. They both grin at me before Izuku says, "The pleasure is ours, Miss Fauna! Really, it is! And...if you're alright with it, would you, um, maybe autograph my notebook? You don't have to, if you don't want to, that is!" I giggle at his cute little antics as he pulls out a notebook from his bag, along with a pen and reply sweetly with, "I'd love to! It's always good to meet a fan!" I take the open notebook and pen from his outstretched hands to see the page dedicated to me. I say while signing the page on the top of it, along with writing down the address to my studio below it, "By the way, you have a great talent for art, Izuku-san...if you'd like to see what I do besides hero work, I own an art gallery/studio that I teach at on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. I already wrote the address down for you! It'd be super awesome if you came to check it out! And, maybe if you're really interested, I can give you a few lessons for free on drawing portraits!" I take one last glance at the notebook and hand it back to him. His face lights up like a bright flashlight in the pitch dark.

"Th-that would be so cool! I didn't know you were an artist, honestly! Maybe this Saturday me and a few of my friends could come check it out, if that's alright with you?" I grin.

"That's perfectly fine with me! The more, the merrier!" He smiles back while scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"By the way, how are you related to Aizawa-sensei, if you don't mind me asking?" Seraphina asks me after a moment.

"I'm his younger twin sister."

"While I see the resemblance, you are completely different from him, personality-wise..." she comments thoughtfully.

"Yeah, you're definitely not wrong..."

"Alright, are we done chatting? I'm really hungry and would like to have lunch with my super beautiful girlfriend, if you two don't mind..." I look over at Hizashi, who was currently wrapping his arm around my shoulders, and smile shyly before looking back at the twins in front of me, only to see them staring at me and him in surprise.

"You're a couple?!" they both exclaim loudly in shock. I immediately shush them by putting my hands up and waving them in front of me quickly.

"Yes, but try to keep it on the down low, please! I don't want a ton of people knowing about our relationship status! That could turn out really bad if a villain found out, you know?" I hurriedly whisper-yell to them.

"Oh! Sorry, Hizashi-sensei! Manami-san! But congratulations!" Izuku murmurs to us both.

"Thank you, both of you...now go ahead and get to lunch, while you still have plenty of time!" Hizashi ushers them back inside the gates before watching them run off with a grin on both their faces and turning to me.

"Alright, now that you've met them, want to head to the teachers' lounge to go eat? I'm actually really hungry." He asks while gently grabbing my hand and pulling on my arm slightly. I laugh and nod before following him through the huge gate, my hand still holding onto his much larger one.

~*Inside the teacher's lounge*~

After entering the room, I see Toshinori, Nemuri, Shota and Sayuri all sitting at their desks while eating or, in Shota's case, napping with his head laying on Sayuri's shoulder as she typed away at her computer calmly. Nemuri, Sayuri and Toshinori all look up from their computers and grin at us. I smile at them with a small wave.

"Hey, everyone!" I greet.

"Hey, Manami-san! Glad you're able to join us!" Toshinori exclaims with his smile ever present on his angular face. I giggle softly.

"I'm glad that principle Nezu allowed me to come, honestly. I missed hanging out with all of you!" Suddenly, Nemuri stands up with a wicked smile on her glasses-framed face.

"Well, now that you're both here...when did you plan on telling us all that you two were together? Give me details! Shota wouldn't tell me a thing other than that you two are together now, so I'm leaving it to you for the juicy stuff!" I laugh at her slightly before sitting on the couch with Hizashi following suit, taking a seat next to me with our legs touching slightly. I pull out the bento boxes that I prepared and hand one to him with a pair of chopsticks set on top before opening mine and starting to eat the teriyaki chicken fried rice, Hizashi closely following my example and moaning slightly at the flavors in his mouth.

"This is so good, babe...thank you for making it!" He compliments after swallowing and bumping his knee against my own gently in appreciation. I smile and murmur to him after bumping my knee back against his, "No problem, love..." I turn my head to Nemuri, "...I'll tell you everything in private after I'm done eating, if you don't mind waiting that is...I kind of skipped breakfast to prepare lunch for me and Hizashi-kun, so I'm really hungry, Nemuri-chan." I explain to her after swallowing the food in my mouth. She grins happily.

"Fine by me! I gotta finish my lunch, anyway, so I'll hold you to that!" She giggles out before sitting back at her desk to finish her own lunch. We all sit in a comfortable silence until a muffled, distant shouting was heard. It sounded like Izuku and another boy.

"Sounds like an argument that needs to be broken up before it gets worse...Toshinori-san, can you...?" Sayuri asks while looking over at his very tall, skinny figure. He chuckles and transforms into his All Might form.

"On it...I'll be right back..." He stands up and swiftly exits the room, closing the door behind him. A few minutes pass as Hizashi and I eat our meal in complete silence before he sets his now empty bento box down on the table in front of us with a satisfied sigh escaping his lips.

"That was really delicious, babe...thanks again for lunch!" I hear him say before feeling him peck me on the cheek sweetly and the couch shift a bit as he leans back into the couch. I smile after finishing the rest of my meal and look up at his tall and lean, yet muscular frame after he finally stands up and stretches out his arms over his head, a few audible pops sounding throughout his body.

"Again, it's no problem!" I turn to Nemuri to see her standing up and throwing her trash away, "Nemuri, where'd you want to go to talk?" She grins widely and gestures at me to follow her. I stand up and do just that, stopping at the doorway to look at Hizashi.

"I'll be back, babe!" I smile as he winks at me over his stylish sunglasses after sitting at his desk and turning his chair a bit to face me.

"I'll be here doing work on the computer...yay." he murmurs out as he turns back to his computer and scowls at it. I giggle and leave the room, nearly bumping into Toshinori as I turned around.

"Oh! Sorry Toshi-kun, I almost ran into you! So, what was with the yelling?"

"It's fine! Young Katsuki Bakugou and Izuku Midoriya were arguing...yet again..." He mutters with a small sigh escaping his mouth.

"Oh...Well when me and Nemuri get back, we can talk more about it, if you want. Maybe I could give you some advice if you tell me more about Bakugou's personality." I offer kindly.

"Of course, Manami. That would be appreciated." He says as he glances down at me with a small smile. I grin back and approach Nemuri, who was waiting for me patiently nearby before linking arms with my long-time best friend, saying, "Where to, Nemuri-chan?"

"The female staff locker room...nobody's there right now, so we'll be able to gossip as much as we want! Well, with the amount of time we have left, anyway..." She replies as we walk with our arms still linked together.

~*at the locker room*~

As soon as we walk through the door and sit down across from each other, she looks at me expectantly and says, "So spill! Tell me the good stuff...how'd he ask you to be his girlfriend?"

"Well, after teaching my usual art class at my art gallery, Shota-niisan and Hizashi-kun showed up and we all went to the Karaoke Bar that we always go to every Saturday, right? Well, after volunteering myself to sing first while downing a couple of shots of tequila, like always, he asks if he could choose the song. I agreed to it and I get up on stage, only to hear my favorite song start up."

"You mean Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding...the cover version? How'd he figure out that it was your favorite song?"

"That's just it. He didn't know that at all. I never told him. But here's the kicker; he felt like it described how he feels about me perfectly, so he chose it AND he sang with me! And let me tell you, he's a really talented singer! But anyways, he met me outside the bar and confessed to me how he truly felt about me. That's when he asked me out. Then, we kissed outside the bar! It was really sweet, that is until Shota interrupted us by telling us he lost a bet with Sayuri-chan. A bet that involved us confessing to each other." She laughs a bit.

"Wait, seriously?! That's both endearing and weird."

"Yeah, then he threatened to, and I quote, 'break every bone in Hizashi's body if he breaks my heart'. It was really sweet and kind of mean in a way."

"Awe...so is Hizashi a good kisser?"

"Oh, my goodness, yes! But then after all that happened, both me and Hizashi got completely plastered and then Shota took us to Hizashi's place, or at least, that's just what we were told. Neither of us remember anything after he confessed and asked me to be his girlfriend. But the next day, we woke up in his bed, still completely dressed, shoes and all." She laughs at that, "Hizashi almost lost his damn mind after waking up next to me though..."

"Why?"

"He thought we fucked, but quickly figured out that we didn't, since we were still dressed from the previous night. But anyways, after we got out of bed, I made breakfast and then after eating, he asked me on a date to this really awesome American-rock themed club. Of course, I agreed to it and we went later that night, danced for a while and then went to Mcdonalds afterwards for dinner, per my request. Then after he walked me home, I...well I invited him inside and we...had sex..." I mutter out the last part, turning strawberry red. She gapes at me in shock for a moment.

"WHAT! Holy shit, really?!" She yells out.

"Yeah..." I murmur, playing with my hands in an embarrassing manner.

"Well, don't just end the story there! I need more than that! Come on! Details! What did he do to you? How big is he? Is he good in bed? Spill!" She demands while clasping her hands in her lap excitedly, bouncing slightly on the bench. I giggle at her antics.

"Okay! Calm your tits, woman! Alright, starting with your first question, he started out by getting me completely naked and he ate me out like a man starved! And you know how his tongue is pierced, right?" She nods, "That barbell in his tongue really does add to the feeling...I never came so hard in my damn life!" We both giggle like the school girls that she teaches on a daily basis.

"The tongue game is on point with him, eh?" She laughs out.

"That's exactly what I told him!" I exclaim happily. We both laugh at that.

"So how big is he?" she finally asks me after we calm down a bit.

"I didn't get to measure it with a ruler obviously, but if I had to take a guess, I'd say eight and a half to nine inches in length and 2 inches in girth...and he definitely knows how to use it to his advantage! He is a sex GOD. Oh, and I also gave him a blow job after we fucked, too. He was really impressed by the fact that I don't have a gag reflex, so I let him face fuck me after he asked me if I was okay with it. He came all over my face and some got on my tongue...he doesn't taste bad, either! So, all in all, we both had a great night last night! In fact, now that I think more about it, I'm still a bit sore..." I sigh dreamily while rubbing my inner thighs to ease the slight pain in them.

"Damn, girl! You're so lucky to have a guy like him...I wish I could find someone like Hizashi-san...but, anyways, I'm so happy you and Hizashi are together now! I hope you two get married and maybe have a few kids in the future...I mean, he'd make an excellent dad, if you ask me!" I raise an eyebrow at her, startled slightly by the suddenness of her opinion.

"What makes you say that?"

"Think about it! He loves his teaching job, he's a sweetheart towards the students that need advice and just help with different things, and, to top it all off he even told me when we were still in high school if he ever got married, he wanted at least three or four kids! Did he ever tell you about the time that this young female student started her first menstrual cycle in his class about five or six days ago and he was calm and really cool about it and even gave her a few pads out of his desk that he kept in there for emergencies like that? I witnessed the whole thing and was just floored by how calm and collective he was about it...and when she asked him why he wasn't grossed out like your brother would've been, he simply said, 'One of my best friends is actually a woman who forgets to bring pads with her when she starts her monthly gift on occasion, so I tend to stay prepared in case she needs me to bring her some at any time. Plus, it's a natural part of life, so it doesn't really bother me.'" I was really shocked at her explanation. I never knew this about him and he tells me everything that goes on in his life!

"I honestly can say that he never told me about that, but that DOES explain why he covers for me during my cycle when I forget to grab some pads at home...this tells me exactly how much he cares about me and it...it really warms me to the bone that he thinks so highly of me and I love him so much for that..." I mutter, not really noticing that there were tears flowing down my cheeks, "I think you're right about him being a great future father..." Suddenly, the bell rings. She smiles softly and wipes the tears away for me.

"Think about what I said, Manami-chan...he may be loud, but he's got his heart in the right place and is perfect for you...come on, we've got to get you back to the teachers' lounge to your man before the third bell rings." I smile and nod before standing up with her and speed-walking to the teachers' lounge, making it just in time to hear the second bell ring.

"We're back!" I exclaim as we walk through the doorway. I look over at Hizashi, who was still at his computer typing away while looking over through a stack of papers next to him, looks up at me and grins.

"Ah, welcome back, you two! How'd your girl talk go?" He asks as I take a seat in the empty chair next to him. I smile and reply with, "It went in a rather...interesting direction, but I'm not going to discuss it with you right now, but only because I'm sure that Shota doesn't want to hear about it."

"Ah, gotcha." He chuckles out.

"Well, I've got to go teach my next class, but remember what I said, Manami-chan! Love you, bestie!" I hear Nemuri say as she gathers some things from her desk and starts to walk out of the teachers' lounge.

"'Bye, Bestie! Love you, too! I'll text you later!" She waves without looking back before closing the door behind her. I look around the room and notice that Sayuri was gone, as well as Toshinori. Shota was somewhat awake, scrolling through his phone idly on the couch.

"Don't you have a class to teach, too, 'Zashi-kun?" I question, looking back at him. He glances at me and shakes his head 'no'.

"I've got the next hour free, which gives me time to finish grading the quizzes I told you about earlier, thankfully." He replies, gesturing at the small stack of papers beside him. I nod in understanding before looking at my brother.

"What about you?"

"I'm about to leave now, actually." He mutters before getting up and pocketing his phone. He waves lazily at me as he walks out the door, only to pause at the doorway.

"Don't do anything stupid here on school grounds...I mean it, you two." He warns pointedly to me and Hizashi before disappearing around the corner and closing the door as the final bell rings. I turn to look back at Hizashi and say quietly, "I wonder what he meant by that...any ideas?" His face turns a bright red before he replies while avoiding my gaze, "yeah I know what he meant...I may have mentioned to Sayuri a few years back that I had a dream that turned into a sexual fantasy about having sex here at the school with you in one of the classrooms or teachers' lounges or at least somewhere somewhat semi-public and Shota overheard us talking...and they both never let me live that conversation down and most likely never will..." I laugh slightly.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah... I've always wanted to just bend you over one of the desks and just fuck you 'til you couldn't walk straight for a few days...but I don't think that'd be a great idea here at the school, due to there being cameras in every classroom and teachers' lounge and in the lunchroom for safety reasons." I smile.

"You really thought that little fantasy though, huh?" He nods bashfully, "Well, I'm willing to bet you didn't think about fucking me in my art studio...after all, the windows are tinted to the point where you'd never be able to see inside without having to walk through the front door and I do have a few desks there AND it's open to the public three times a week...am I right about that one?" He snaps his head over to stare at me in surprise for a moment before a devious grin appears on his handsome face.

"Are you suggesting we should have sex at your art studio? Because if you are, then you should know that I'd be down for that..." He murmurs while tucking a stray piece of hair in my face behind my ear. I smirk lustfully.

"What if I am?" he leans in close to my ear and whispers lowly to me, "Then, I think you should be prepared to not be able to walk normally for several days afterwards...I'm going to fuck you without holding back the next time around. I can promise you that much." I giggle softly and kiss his cheek before retorting with, "Good. I look forward to it. Now, I've got to run. I need to pick up some groceries for dinner and pay rent, so I'll see you soon. If you want to join me, Shota and Sayuri for dinner like we always do on Monday evenings, you're more than welcome to come over for that before me and Shota go out on patrol tonight..if you're free, that is."

"I'll be there, babe. See you later." He kisses me lovingly before turning back to the small stack of papers next to him.

"'Bye."


	5. Chapter 5

(WARNING: THERE IS MENTION OF RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER! It's also a very sad chapter so you've been warned!)

~*5:30pm, at Manami's apartment*~

As I was pouring the udon noodle soup I made from scratch in a bowl for everyone, a knock at the door sounds throughout my apartment.

"Sayuri-chan, can you get that? It's probably Hizashi-kun." I call out to her from the kitchen.

"Sure thing!" She replies from the living room. A few seconds later, I feel a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"You smell amazing, babe...have I ever told you that?" I hear a certain Friday night DJ mutter into my neck before planting a loving kiss there. I smile.

"No, you haven't...but thank you. Can you tell the lovely couple in the living room that dinner's ready for me, please?" I ask sweetly as I put the final touches in each bowl of soup.

"Sure." He pulls away from me and I hear him walk out of the kitchen as I place the bowls on the table with a pair of chopsticks next to each bowl. After everyone, including myself, was seated, we all start to eat silently.

"So, I heard from Hizashi that you met the Midoriya twins today...what'd you think of them?" Sayuri asks casually before slurping up a bunch of noodles into her mouth quietly.

"They are so adorable, not to mention they're both are quite intelligent! Izuku-san was super sweet and quite endearing, especially after I gave him an autograph when he asked for one and told him he should come check out the studio, since he has quite a knack for drawing! Seraphina really reminds me of you, Shota...somewhat quiet, but very perceptive. All in all, they're great students, at least from what I heard and noticed. I hope to meet the rest of them soon; I want to see for myself what they're like." I explain before continuing to eat.

"I'm sure you'll get to meet the rest of class 1-A sooner or later. They tend to attract the teachers' or even other pro-heroes attention one way or another, from what I noticed." Shota quips in, "I mean, Izuku somehow caught the attention of All Might and is now receiving training under him personally, but that's just what I heard from Recovery Girl." I nod in understanding.

After we all finished our meal, Hizashi helps me clean up before giving me a quick kiss and leaving after saying goodbye to me and the other two, Sayuri doing following suit a few minutes later while doing the same to Shota.

"You ready yet?" I hear from my bedroom door as I grab my special whip from my nightstand, along with my phone, before turning to him as I place my phone in my utility belt and hook my whip to its usual place on my hip.

"Yeah, let's go." I reply as I walk past him.

~*2am, Hizashi's POV*~

I had fallen asleep after getting home from my patrolling around midnight when I hear my phone go off. I groan slightly into my pillow and reach for my phone to answer it, not bothering to see who it was.

"Hello, Hizashi speaking..." I answer, not really caring at how tired I probably sounded just now.

"It's Shota, you need to get to the hospital. Now. There's no time to explain, just get here ASAP. It's about Manami." I dart out of bed, now completely awake.

"I'll be there in a few!" I reply before hanging up and quickly slipping on a t-shirt and pants before putting on a pair of tennis shoes and rushing out the door, slamming it shut in the process.

"Please, let her be alive..." I murmur to myself, tears welling up in my eyes as I dash to the hospital, which was about ten minutes away via walking distance from my apartment, thankfully. I arrive in less than five minutes, seeing Shota waiting for me at the entrance while noticing he had a few bruises and cuts scattered on him and his arm was wrapped up in bandages.

"What happened?!" I ask frantically.

"We got into a big fight with a gang of criminals that was robbing a bank and she was caught off-guard. She was stabbed in the left thigh and both shoulders a couple of times and lost a lot of blood. Don't worry, though, they've already been turned in. Come on, I'll take you to her. She should be getting out of surgery right about now and is most likely resting, so please, try to keep your voice down." he explains before walking inside, with me following closely. As we enter the room she was in, I see a vaguely familiar doctor checking her vitals before writing down something on the clipboard he was holding and looking up at me and Shota.

"How's she doing so far, doc?" I ask quietly while wiping away the tears that were in my eyes.

"She's going to be in quite a bit of pain after she wakes up, but we've got her prescribed to some painkillers when she needs it, so she'll be alright. She's going to have a few scars, due to how deep the stab wounds were, but she's expected to make a full recovery. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some other patients to attend to." He explains before exiting the room quickly. I approach the bed she was lying in before silently pulling up a nearby chair closer to the bed and timidly grabbing her bandaged hand to hold it, sighing shakily at the sight of all the bandages around her upper arms and shoulders, along with the breathing mask over her mouth and nose, which was fogging up every now and then from her slow breathing pattern.

"I'm so sorry, Manami...I should have been there with you to protect you..." I mutter quietly while my eyes began to water again.

"Don't blame yourself over something you didn't know about or couldn't control...it's not your fault." I hear a gruff, yet soft voice murmur sourly from behind me. I glance over my shoulder to see Shota staring at the ground with a slightly pained look on his face and his arms crossed against his chest tightly. "...If anything, I should be the one being blamed for all this...it was my fault she got this badly injured, after all..." He pauses and inhale shakily as he continues with a few tears making their way down his face, "I should've been quicker to react when the bastard got her distracted for a few seconds...but I...I couldn't do anything as I watched her get stabbed...I was being held down and I couldn't fight them off in time as it all went down...I almost killed the asshole who stabbed her, however...he's in a room a few floors up above us with a bunch of officers watching him closely...turns out I broke a bunch of his ribs, both his arms, hands and fractured his skull in a few places, but they said he's going to be fine with little to no damage in his brain but won't be able to use his hands to the fullest ability for the remainder of his life...I'd feel a little bad, but he said something that really got to me when I knew he was just trying to mess with my head...though I am still almost eighty-nine to ninety percent positive he did exactly what he said..."

"What'd he say, exactly...?"

"He...he knew about me and Sayuri...and he apparently was her ex-boyfriend...you remember the guy she used to tell us about in high school but suddenly broke the relationship off one day for no real reason, was gone for several days and refused to give us a straight answer as to why when she came back?" I nod, unsure where he was going with this, "It turns out, he raped her several times and had gotten her pregnant...she had an abortion and she left him after gaining enough courage to do so, with the help of her mother and father. He was sent to prison for it, but broke out nearly a month ago and has been stalking her without me knowing it...I feel incredibly stupid for not catching onto the signs that were clearly there...I just...wish she told me or the police sooner about this whole issue with her ex-boyfriend... but you know how she is with her 'I don't want to seem helpless and can handle things by myself' mindset...once she'd set her mind on something, she's going to do it." I hear him sniffle softly as the tears fell from his face.

"Shota, I'm so sorry...really, I am. I had no clue that she had all that shit happen to her...if you or I had pushed her a bit further to talk about what happened to her, maybe we could have done something, anything, to help her out..."

"What could we have done, Hizashi? We were still in high school and still just teenagers...there's not a damn thing that we could have done to change the outcome of this whole ordeal." He snaps at me with a glare in his tired, tearing up eyes before sighing softly and closing his eyes tightly, "Either way, he's going to be rotting in the highest security prison for the rest of his pathetic life as soon as he's released from the hospital, from what the detective told me earlier...and I'm...sorry for snapping at you, by the way...I'm just really tired and extremely stressed out at the moment, more so than the usual. So, excuse me if I seem a bit on the mean side tonight...at least, more than the average amount."

"It's fine, Shota. I understand...at least you're admitting you're a hardass...about damn time you did, too..." I chuckle out slightly. He huffs out a small, single noise that resembled a laugh.

"And Shota?" I softly call to him while still looking up at him.

"Yeah?" He finally looks at me while wiping his eyes and face free of tears on his sleeve, his emotionless gaze back on his slightly tear-stained face.

"I'm glad you're opening up to someone, especially me, about what's been going on in that head of yours. For years, I never would have thought you'd talk to me, or anyone for that matter, about what goes on in there, but you've just proved me wrong. So, thank you for trusting me enough to do that. I'm sure Manami would agree with me on this when I say that I'm proud to be able to call you my friend, and if me and Manami get married one day, Brother-in-law."

"I...appreciate it, Hizashi. I really do. But everything I told you tonight is to stay between us and whoever else I decide to tell about what went on between us. Got it? I don't want everyone to know about how I finally vented and talked with you and basically, broke down into a crying mess in the hospital room my sister was in due to my mistake on patrol. If Nemuri or even Toshinori found out, they'd never let me live it down and start calling me a softy...I really don't want that..." I smile and reply with, "There's the Shota I know...but, anyways, you got it, bro, I won't tell a soul...and for the love of God, don't ever blame yourself for the state that Manami is in at the moment. She wouldn't want you to, anyways. It's like you said before; you were pinned down and couldn't move. So, it wasn't you're fault. I know I don't blame you in even the slightest, so you shouldn't either." He cracks the smallest of brief smiles and pats my shoulder slightly before walking over to the door, saying, "Thanks again...keep an eye on her and take good care of her for me...she's the only family I have left. I'm heading home for some much-needed sleep after taking her stuff to her apartment."

"See you soon, Shota. Be sure to see Recovery Girl about that arm of yours when you get to school. I'm sure she'll help you out...oh, and can you do me a favor and ask Nemuri or Sayuri to see if one of them can cover for me for a day or two? I'm going to see about sticking around here until Manami's given the go ahead for releasing her out of here and try to assist her at her apartment as best as I can." I reply.

"Sure. I'll be sure to do that first thing. I'll let the nurses know about you being in here. See you later." he yawns out as he grabs the bag of, what I assume was, Manami's stuff, opens the door and closes it behind him, leaving me alone with my girlfriend, who was still resting, thankfully. I look down at her and lean over to move a piece of hair that was in her face, only to see that her hair was a good bit shorter, but still longer than mine by several inches, maybe a bit past her hips.

'Wonder how that happened...' I quip in my head as I lean back into the chair that I was sitting in with a small, tired huff and close my eyes while still holding onto her bandaged hand, '...she's still perfect in every single way...I'm so glad to see that she's alive and that she'll be alright...' and with that last thought, I fell into a dreamless, and slightly uncomfortably positioned, sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

~*9:30am*~

"Fuck, that looks really painful, sleeping like that...damn, the bastard cut my hair...oh well, I was thinking about cutting it, anyway...'Zashi-kun...hey, babe...come on wake up, you big, loud doofus, you look really uncomfortable sitting like that..." I hear as I feel a hand squeezing my own slightly. I finally open my eyes to see Manami completely awake and staring at me with concern written on her beautiful face. I blink for a moment to remember what had happened last night and I immediately sigh in relief before smiling.

"I'm glad you're finally awake. I was really worried about your back getting sore or something with the way you were sleeping." She chuckles out. I lean forward to scoot the chair closer to the bed, only to feel a painful pulling sensation in my back muscles I wince harshly and groan in pain at the feeling as I place my free hand on my lower back to try to ease the slight agony.

"Fuck, that really hurt...I guess it really wasn't the best idea to sleep in this chair...I knew I should have slept in the other one across the room." I grumble out in a strained tone of voice while pointing to the bigger, more comfortable looking chair across the room, "Anyways, how're you feeling? Shota told me everything that happened after he called me over here...I was so worried about you, it only took me a bit less than five minutes to get here, since I basically sprinted the whole way here." She smiles briefly.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm hurting quite a bit...but it's to be expected after being stabbed a few times...but other than not being able to move my arms and leg, I'm at least feeling decent enough to sit up and talk to my gorgeous boyfriend." I chuckle at the compliment.

"I'm glad to hear that you're doing alright enough to sit up. I was so worried about you last night."

"I don't remember much after passing out on the sidewalk due to being stabbed a few times...I'm going to safely assume that I had to have surgery due to the stab wounds?"

"Yes, along with a blood transfusion and several stitches in both shoulders and thigh. All of the other small, minor cuts were just wrapped up. I'm glad to see you're doing well, Aizawa-san. How's the pain levels?" I turn my head towards the door to see the doctor from last night. He had slightly familiar, shaggy, purple hair and dark eyes.

"Ah, hey, Doctor Shinsou! I'm doing a bit better than last night, but if I had to rate my pain level on a scale of one to ten, it'd have to be a six. How's your wife and son doing?" Manami asks. He chuckles softly.

"They're doing great. So, do you want to go ahead and take the painkillers now? I have them prepared for you whenever you're ready."

"That'd be great, actually, thank you." He nods and leaves the room briefly before coming back with a small cup of water and a couple of pills, both on a tray. She takes both into each hand and pops the pills into her mouth before chugging the water quickly and setting the empty, plastic cup back down on the tray.

"Those should kick in within about twenty minutes or so. Alright, I'm going to send in a nurse with some crutches and a wheelchair, so if you need anything, just let him know and he'll help you out with whatever you need. I've got to go sign out since my shift is almost over so...hopefully you'll be more careful next time so you don't have to come see me in such a condition again, eh? Oh, and before I forget, she'll be free to leave after signing the release forms as long as you..." He looks at me, "...or her brother is taking her home to assist her for the remaining time that she needs to heal. No more patrols for at least three weeks; I don't want to have to redo those stitches. Alright? Here's your prescription for the painkillers and the release forms I need you to sign and give to the nurse before you leave. It was nice to see you again, Aizawa-san, though I wish the circumstances were better than this." We both nod at him.

"Thank you for treating her, doc. I don't honestly know what would have happened if she didn't have such a rad doctor like you to help her out." I smile, then wince in pain from the horrible pulling sensation in my back.

"It's my job...by the way, I saw how you were sitting, Yamada-san...do you need me to prescribe you some muscle relaxers for the tension in your back, perhaps?"

"That would be great, actually. Thanks again." He nods and writes something onto a small notepad before ripping the paper off of it and handing it to me, then handing Manami one as well. He hands her the release papers before saying, "Take care, you two."

"Bye!" Manami replies to him as he leaves the room before turning to me and smiling softly while gently grabbing my hand and just holding onto it.

"Thank you." She says after a moment or two. I tilt my head slightly in confusion while furrowing my eyebrows at her.

"For what?"

"Staying by my side the whole time, despite being in an uncomfortable chair the rest of the night." she replies while squeezing my hand softly. I chortle softly.

"I wouldn't be much of a boyfriend, or even a man, if I didn't come to make sure my gorgeous girlfriend was okay. Besides...I love you too much to be able to even think about leaving your side. Just the thought of me even doing that at all...honestly, it would completely shatter me inside and out. I really don't know what I'd do without you." I finish while looking down at my lap. I feel her hand leave mine for a moment before being placed on my right cheek.

"Hizashi, please, look at me. Let me see those pretty, neon green lights that you call eyes." I lift my head to stare at her, that beautiful smile I fell for all those years ago present on her perfect face.

"I love you, too. Nothing you do or say will ever change my mind. Ever. If we ever were to leave each other's side, it would most likely drive me to insanity or possibly even kill me because that's how much in love I am with you. Never forget that, Hizashi." She states. I place my hand over hers before pulling it off my cheek and kissing her palm slowly and lovingly. I set her hand down on my lap while still holding it, rubbing my thumb against the surprisingly soft skin of her palm.

"I promise you I won't ever forget that...so, after we get out of here, how do you feel about me taking you out for some breakfast?" and as if on que, her stomach growls loudly, making us both laugh.

"I think my stomach answered your question for me...is McDonalds alright?" I grin at her as she grabs a pen from the table beside her and starts signing her release forms before setting them in her lap after completing the last form.

"Whatever you feel like having is fine with me...in fact, I can almost hear those sausage, egg and cheese mcgriddles calling my name." I sigh in an almost longing manner just thinking about having a few of those.

"I think I can agree with you there...God, what I'd do for one or two of those right now..." she giggles. Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupts our thoughts of food. A young male nurse walks in while pushing in a wheelchair in front of him with crutches set in the wheelchair before smiling at Manami.

"Hello, Aizawa-san! Doctor Shinsou told me you'd have those release forms signed and ready for me to take...and I'm going to assume you're the one escorting her out of here, sir?" I nod before grabbing the papers in Manami's lap and handing them to him.

"Yep! Here's the forms, already signed...babe, do you need help getting into the wheelchair?" I ask her after the nurse takes the papers from my hands and looks over them.

"Actually, yeah, it'd be really nice...are you sure you could do that with the pain in your back, though?" I stand up slowly and attempt to stretch, only to quickly regret doing such a stupid thing and yelp slightly in pain after feeling my back basically say 'fuck that' to me.

"That's a hard no from me...sorry, babe." I grumble to her while rubbing my sore lower back. I turn to the nurse who had just finished looking over the paperwork.

"Can you do that for her, please? I'd do it in a heartbeat, but my back is basically screaming at me from sleeping in a terrible position in that chair for too long..." I explain while still massaging my lower back. He laughs softly before saying to me, "It's kind of my job to help people, so it's fine...by the way, I've got to ask before you leave; aren't you that voice hero/radio host, Present Mic?" I smirk.

"Yep! I take it you're a fan?" His eyes light up as he smiles brightly.

"Of course! I almost didn't recognize you with your hair down and without the hero outfit you're so well known for! You're like, the coolest one of almost all of the male heroes! Not to mention the music you play on Put Your Hands Up Radio is the best...sorry, I'm rambling...but anyways let's get your, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say, girlfriend out of here...?" I laugh slightly.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend. But not a whole lot of people know yet so let's keep it that way, please...also, I'm going to take a small guess and say you're wanting an autograph?" He nods eagerly as he pulls out a post-it notepad from his pocket, "I'll give you one if you promise to keep quiet about my relationship status...deal? I really don't want to have to put up with reporters swarming me and my girlfriend about it."

"It's definitely a deal! I'm willing to bet my boyfriend is going to be so jealous to hear that I got to meet and get an autograph from you, so thank you. I promise your secret is safe with me, as long as you don't mention to the other nurses that I'm in a relationship with a guy, please...they're rather chatty and my mom is a doctor here, too, and is very good at listening to other people's conversations, but she's very old-fashioned and homophobic..." he rambles hurriedly before I stop him as I take the notepad from his hand, along with his pen off the clipboard he was holding.

"Dude, relax...if you won't tell, I won't tell. You're pretty cool yourself, whether you're gay or not isn't really a big deal to me...in fact, I find it pretty cool and brave of you to be comfortable enough to tell me...a couple of the kids I teach at UA are either bi, pan or gay, but it's not really my business to ask them unless their okay with it. In fact, one of my friends is pansexual, if I remember correctly, but I still care about her as a friend. So, what's your name?" I see his eyes water slightly but he quickly wipes them and says, "It's Daisuke. Daisuke Carlson. My Dad is a full-blooded American, hense the English surname...but my mom is full Japanese, hense the Japanese first name." I chuckle softly as I write out a small message that read, 'Keep being awesome, Daisuke Carlson! Don't let anyone tell you that you aren't! Stay strong and don't ever let anyone tear you down, no matter what! From your favorite Friday night radio DJ, Present Mic'.

"Is your Dad a military man?"

"Police Officer, actually."

"Oh, okay...but anyway, here you go! Now, let's get my girl out of this place before she turns into a real villain...we both need food in a desperate way." I say as I hand him the notepad, earning a look from Manami while she mutters to Daisuke, "Well, he's not wrong..." He laughs slightly as he carefully places the notepad back into his pocket and turns to her before gently helping her out of the bed and into the wheelchair, handing her the crutches to set on her lap. He turns back to me before asking me, "Do you think you can handle pushing her or did you want to let me do that, with your back hurting and all that?"

"I think I can handle that much, at least...and Daisuke-san?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Be proud of who you are. I'm going to do one last little favor for you and play a song that means a lot to my friends and myself when I get on air on Friday night, if that's alright with you...I promise not to mention your name at all, if you don't want me to that is. Just make sure to tune in for my show when it's time for it to start, yeah?" He grins widely.

"I'll definitely do just that." Suddenly, he quickly hugs me and mutters into my chest, "You have no idea just how much this all means to me...thank you so much. I mean it from the bottom of my heart." I smile softly before returning the hug.

"No problem, dude. But if we meet again somehow, next time give me a warning before hugging me. I don't mind hugs at all, just warn me, please." I chuckle as he pulls away from me swiftly, playing with his shoulder-length, strawberry-blonde hair, his forest green eyes wide.

"Sorry about that, I got a bit carried away...but again, thank you." I give him a big smile and say as I turn around to start pushing Manami down the hall, "Not a problem, dude. See you around!"

As we exit the hospital, I call an employee that I knew for a couple of years from the hero agency I work with and explain briefly that we need a ride for us to get to her place so she could change out of the hospital outfit she was wearing. He agrees to it and told me he'd be here in ten minutes before hanging up. As we wait in silence, Manami speaks up.

"That was so incredibly sweet of you, what you did back there...I'm almost willing to bet you made that guy the happiest dude in the universe. I could tell that you gave him so much hope for the future, just by looking at him."

"I'd like to think so, as well...I could tell he's a good kid and will most likely keep our relationship status on the down low; at least until we're ready to announce it to the public, anyway. I have a feeling that he's probably going to be very happy and bouncy for the rest of the day after he reads the little message I wrote for him along with the autograph I gave him." She looks up at me curiously.

"What'd it say?"

"If I remember correctly, it said, 'Keep being awesome, Daisuke Carlson! Don't let anyone tell you that you aren't! Stay strong and don't ever let anyone tear you down, no matter what! From your favorite Friday night radio DJ, Present Mic'." She smiles.

"Awe, that's so sweet! I'm pretty sure he's super thankful for those words of encouragement."

"I'd like to think so, too." I see the car pull up, "He's here. Let's get you home so we can get you changed out of that hospital outfit, then we can go get some food. Sound good?" She giggles and nods as I help her get in the back seat while setting the crutches next her. I turn to the light-brown haired man and say, "Hey, I'll be right back, Kaito-san...I gotta go bring this wheelchair inside, then we can leave...is that cool with you?" He looks at me with his light blue eyes while smiling at me before saying, "Yep! You're good!" I nod in thanks before quickly taking the wheelchair back inside and walking back, sliding in next to Manami. I tell him the address to her apartment complex and he puts it into the GPS before pulling out of the hospital driveway and heading towards her place.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, I heard from my boyfriend via text that you made him the happiest man on earth today by giving him a personalized autograph with a short message above it. You're a good man, Yamada-san. Thank you for making him so much happier than I've seen him in months, sir." My eyes widen as I look over at Manami, who had the same exact look on her face, before looking back at him.

"Wait, Daisuke-san is your boyfriend? Small world...then again, he never told me who his boyfriend was, but still...so you're his boyfriend, huh? You've got yourself a good man. He's very cool. I heard from him that his mother's not supportive of the LGBTQ community, though." He nods sadly.

"It's not just his mother...his father is so much worse. He's one of those super religious assholes who will hold up a picket sign saying, "Fags will burn in Hell' while bashing on the gay community harshly. In fact, he's done that in the past before with the infamous Westboro Baptist Church in North America...but, thankfully, he doesn't know about me and him dating, and I really hope he doesn't ever find out, honestly. He once told his own son when he was just ten, that if he ever found out that he turns out gay, he'll happily kill him and proudly serve his life sentence. That's why we try to avoid him as much as we possibly can."

"Why haven't you gotten a restraining order against him yet? Or at least tell the police about him?" Manami asks, clearly seething in hatred for this evil man that Daisuke has to call his father.

"Because he's...one of the more respected Police officers in the city. Though everyone knows that he's more feared than respected, due to having connections with one of the higher-up drug dealers that the police have been trying to find, but has never found the guy because he's good at covering his tracks, though I'm willing to bet that's because of Daisuke's father."

"And the police force doesn't know this?!" She growls through her teeth.

"No, I don't think they do." I think for a moment.

"Do you know anything about this drug dealer? Like what he looks like, for example?"

"I don't, but I think Daisuke-kun does, since he tagged along with his father and mother quite often when he was about thirteen while they were buying something from him...however, I'm not quite sure if he'd want to dig up those memories unless you're the one who is asking, Yamada-san. He really admires you...you've been his idol since he first heard about your debut as a pro-hero and as a DJ for the Put Your Hands Up Friday night radio show. After all, he's got a voice quirk, too, though it's very different from yours...instead of being a super-sonic soundwave that damages hearing to the point of bleeding from the ears or going deaf completely, he can use his voice to completely restore a completely deaf person's hearing by just humming into the ears directly. He's actually done it for many people who can't afford hearing aids or surgery to repair a defect they might've been born with or something like that." I lift my eyebrows, amazed that Daisuke didn't tell me this himself. But I kind of understood why he didn't, especially since we were trying to leave when we first met him and ran out of time to talk more to him. I look at Manami, who was probably thinking what I was already going to try to plan out with her and her brothers' help. She nods at me, telling me that she was wanting to help. I then look back at Kaito, who was just now pulling up to Manami's apartment complex.

"How would you feel about us two and another pro-hero called Eraserhead attempting, and hopefully succeeding, to get your boyfriend's father stripped of his title and thrown in jail alongside this drug dealer of his? We'll really need you and Daisuke-san to cooperate with us willingly if we really go through with it, that is." I ask him. He snaps his head over quickly to look at us both in shock.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Kaito-san, we're completely serious about this. What kind of pro-heroes would we be if we didn't try to get these horrible people off the street and into prison? Now, are you in or do you really want to keep living in complete fear of Daisuke's shitty excuse of what he calls parents?" Manami asks him in a serious tone. He goes quiet for a moment while looking down in deep thought.

"...I'm in. let me talk to Daisuke-kun tonight. Can I have one of you two give me a phone number to reach you if or when I have Daisuke convinced about this whole thing?"

"You got your phone with you?" Manami asks him before I had a chance to.

"Yes, here you go." he pulls out his phone from the center console before pulling up his contacts and tapping 'add new contact'. She types in 'Manami A.', then her phone number beneath it before handing his phone back to him and handing her phone over to him to do the same.

"Thank you, both of you. I feel like once this is all over, both me and Daisuke-kun could finally live a happy life, one without any fear. I might even finally ask him to marry me once this whole thing blows over. I've already gotten the ring to propose with, too." He admits with a relieved sigh as he hands Manami her phone back. She suddenly squeaks happily.

"Can I see it?! Please?" She asks giddily. Kaito laughs and nods before shuffling through it to pull out a small, square box and opening the box to reveal a simple golden ring with a few musical notes engraved into the outside of it, and Daisuke's name on the inside in a nice, cursive font, followed by a message that read, 'I love you, forever and always.' in the same font.

"I really think the musical notes are a really nice touch, Kaito-san." I say, smiling at him.

"I'm glad you think so...he's really into music and it reminds me of his quirk, so I thought that it'd be perfect to get that done for him...do you need help getting to the door, Manami-san? I saw how you looked to be in a bunch of pain, Yamada-san. You don't mind me helping her, do you?"

"Not at all, Kaito-san." I reply as I get out of the car after grabbing the crutches and walk around it to wait for them at the door to her apartment. I watch as he helps her by gently grabbing her outstretched hand and patiently waiting for her to place her feet on the sidewalk before allowing her to wrap an arm around his shoulders and slowly standing her up, then walking her towards me. I grab the spare key she told me about years ago from above the doorframe and unlock her door before opening it and allowing him to walk her inside and carefully helping her sit down on the couch in the living room. He smiles at her, then looks at me before asking me, "Do you need me for anything else, Yamada-san?" I laugh softly.

"No, but we both appreciate the ride to her apartment and for helping her inside when I couldn't do it, so thank you for that." I reply to him, smiling widely.

"It's the least I can do, since you're going to be helping me take the first step towards being freed from the grasp of some truly horrible people. So, if anything, I should be the one thanking you both...and this Eraserhead person, of course."

"I'll relay the message to him when I discuss this whole ordeal with him and Manami later, or maybe you could tell him yourself if and when you meet him. Alright, I'll let you get back to the agency, but please let Manami know what Daisuke-san says as soon as you can, alright?" He nods and bows slightly to me.

"I will, Yamada-san. Thank you, again." He says as he stands up straight. I place a hand on his shoulder and squeeze it slightly in a comforting manner, smiling at him.

"Call me Hizashi. I insist. Yamada-san is just way too formal for me...stay safe while driving back to the agency." He smiles.

"I'll try to remember that. I'll be in touch, so I'll talk to you or Manami-san either tonight or tomorrow morning. See you around." He turns around and walks towards the car while waving at me without turning his body to face me. I watch as he drives away before walking into Manami's apartment and closing the door behind me, setting the crutches against the wall.


	8. Chapter 8

(I put a LOT of my memories of art history lessons into this chapter and had to fact-check a bunch to be sure about some stuff, so if some of the information that I put in is wrong, PLEASE let me know! Thank you in advance!)

"Alright, did you still want..." I trail off after seeing her fast asleep on the couch with her body laying down on her back, her arm over her beautiful eyes. I smile softly and walk into her room before coming out after searching for a few minutes later with a pillow and spare blanket from her closet. I carefully lift her head and place the pillow under her head before laying the blanket over her and grabbing a post-it note and pen from the kitchen counter. I quickly jot down a note saying, 'Hey, if you're reading this, I didn't want to bug you while you were asleep. I went to get some McDonalds and to go pick up your painkillers and my muscle relaxers from the pharmacy! I'll be back in a few! I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed your car! Sorry for not waking you and telling you, but you looked really tired. but anyway, I love you, babe! XOXO'. I pull the note off the pad and stick it to the television remote on the coffee table that was in front of the couch before quietly grabbing her car keys and heading out the door, carefully closing the door behind me.

~*Manami's POV*~

"Zashi, can you give me the TV remote, please?" I slur out tiredly as I come back to reality. No answer. I sit up slowly and yawn before opening my eyes while realizing I had fallen asleep.

"Hizashi?" No answer again. I look around to see if he had his headphones on and was listening to music, but I didn't see or hear him at all. I roll my eyes slightly and look over to the coffee table to grab the TV remote, only to see there was a post-it note stuck to it with some pretty, yet small handwriting. I pick up the remote and pull off the note before reading it.

"He went to get McDonalds and the meds...while taking my car. While that's totally sweet of him to let me sleep, he should've at least woken me up to ask me about using my car, damn it! He's so lucky I love that idiot to bits..." I grumble to myself before flipping on the TV to watch some old-school cartoons on Boomerang. Thankfully, it was playing one of my all-time favorite cartoon rivals, Roadrunner and Will E. Coyote. After about twenty minutes of watching that, I hear a car door close and not even a minute later, my front door opens to reveal Hizashi holding two bags of food in one hand, along with my car keys and a cup holder with two cups of orange juice on it and a small bag from the pharmacy beneath it intertwined in between his fingers in the other hand. He closes the door with his foot carefully, not realizing I was already awake, yet. As soon as he turns around, he looks at me and grins, saying, "Good, you're awake! How was your nap?"

"I didn't even know I fell asleep, honestly...you should've woken me up to let me know about you taking my car...I wouldn't have minded. But then again, I should be thanking you for going out if your way to get Mcdonalds and the meds...so, thank you. But anyways, let's eat! I'm starving!" He laughs and sits down next to me before setting one of the bags in front of me, along with one of the cups of orange juice.

"I didn't know exactly how many sausage, egg and cheese mcgriddles you wanted, so I got three for you. There's also a couple of hash browns in there, too, if you're still hungry. As for me, I got exactly the same thing, but with bacon added to mine, on top of the sausage." I smile and kiss his cheek before saying, "Thanks, babe. You know me so well."

"I've known you since our first day as students at UA high school, so I'd like to think I know you well enough!" He jokes before reaching into his bag and pulling out the first breakfast sandwich before unwrapping it and taking a big bite. I giggle before doing the same, saying, "True."

After finishing our breakfast, we both take our prescribed pills, since we were both still in pain and both of us had to have food in our stomach in order to take them beforehand. I lean against him while lying my head on his slightly broad shoulder, saying, "I almost forgot that I have an art class to teach at two...want to take me there and just stick around while I teach, so you don't have to go back and forth between my studio and here or your place?" He looks down at me questioningly.

"Are you sure you're up for that?"

"I wasn't planning on being on my feet at all, due to my thigh being injured, if that's what you're worried about. There's this thing called a chair, you see." He laughs at my sarcastic comment before I continue, "Plus, the people I teach paid for those classes and I don't think it would be fair to waste their time and money they've spent on my classes. Besides, I don't want to be cooped up and bored out of my mind in my own home these next few weeks while I heal up." I explain, grimacing at the thought of being in my home with next to nothing to do but allow my body to heal properly.

"I can see what you're getting at, but please be careful if you do happen to be on your feet for more than you need to be. I don't want to see you get hurt while pushing yourself too hard. After all, I don't think Doctor Shinsou would want to have to patch you up again if one of the stitches popped out."

"Sounds about right." I laugh slightly.

"And to answer your first question, I would love to stick around and watch what you teach your art students at the studio. Maybe if I'm lucky, I might see someone's art style that would work perfectly for my next Dubstep album cover art...or if you ever actually show me what you could do in terms of commissions, I could ask you to do it for me, if you're finally ready to show me your artwork so I can get a basic idea of what I want in the commission."

"I think I can do that, but first you've got to tell me what sub-genre of Dubstep you're doing this time. I know the last album was Glitch-step, and quite frankly, I loved it. In fact, I think I still have the CD around here somewhere, I just need to find it. I listen to it quite a bit in the studio when I'm doing paperwork."

"It wasn't as popular as the last one though, but I'm glad you love it. If I'm being honest, I had no clue you listened to my music...I don't think you ever told me."

"I did, actually. When you released your first album when we were, I think around twenty-two, I got curious and listened to it, then told you what I thought about it. It was really good, in my opinion, and still is. However, now that I recall, you were somewhat drunk at the time and it was dumb of me to not think about the fact that you wouldn't remember what I said by morning."

"Oh...I think you may be right. But anyways, the sub-genre is a bit of both Bro-step and Neuro-step. I think you'd really like the album, once I finish up with the final touches on editing. That shouldn't take too much longer than a few hours at most."

"Ooh, I love neuro-step, so I'm sure it'll be great! Now, about my artwork...you see that big, thick neon green binder filled to the absolute limit with the picture of you, me, Sayuri and Shota we took back in high school next to it over on the TV stand?" He looks to where I was pointing to and nods, "Can you grab it, please? That has my best works in there, in my opinion. Oh, and consider yourself lucky since you're the first person other than Shota to look through it. It has both digital art and traditional, hand-drawn with a pencil type art in there, but I keep them separate in each half of the binder, both separated by genre of art ranging from people and still-life, to cartoon and anime...yes, there is a difference, so don't give me that look...and even abstract and expressionist." I finish.

"What's the difference between cartoon and anime? Aren't they both animated drawings of either people, animals and sometimes even both, with a plot, depending on the show? I'm not trying to be rude about it, I swear...I'm actually curious because I've never really watched a lot of anime...I never have a bunch of time on my hands to do so." I smile widely.

"Okay, let me start off by telling you, while yes, they are both considered in both Eastern countries and here in Japan, cartoons. Both the most notable difference is that in most cartoons out in the Eastern culture, with the exception of cartoons like, for example: Avatar: The Last Air Bender and the Legend of Korra, the characters that they animate usually have four fingers, while in anime, they almost always have five. Also, in anime, the animators sometimes, not every single time however, put tons more detail into the art in each series, depending on the time period that it was made. In the early ninety's and back, they didn't have the best technology for animating just yet. If you watch an anime from the early ninety's like the original Sailor moon or Naruto when it first started out, you'll notice how different the style looks between then and the time they finished them, thanks to the technology we have available to the world now." I pause to finish off the orange juice to wet my drying mouth from talking so much before continuing, "As for the cartoons that first appeared in 1928 that were made by Walt Disney who, by the way started out in an small office occupied by holly-Mount Realty in Los Angeles, California. They had to actually had to hand draw out each cell for his first black and white, animated short, 'Steamboat Willie'. They did this until they introduced computers meant for animating in 1990, if I remember correctly, in which they introduced the movie, 'DuckTales the Movie' with said animating computers, I believe...I think that about covers everything I can possibly remember, so there you go, the difference between cartoons and anime!" I finally finish the explanation with a grin. He stares at me for a second to process the large amount of information I just gave him before laughing slightly while telling me, "You really know a shit ton about that particular subject, don't you? It's interesting to know that my girlfriend is a walking encyclopedia of art knowledge and the history behind it. I honestly didn't know that Disney started out in a small office space in LA...that just comes to show how far hard work can get you, but you already know how that is, right, Miss Fauna?" finishes with a small tease. I giggle.

"So, back to the subject we were discussing before I went on a tangent about cartoon and anime differences...you wanted to look at my artwork, so go ahead! But I'll warn you now, some of the art in the people section contains a bit of both naked men AND women...and...well you'll see when you get there, though I'm still a bit embarrassed to let even you see that section at all..." I watch as he opens it up to the first section, which just happened to be the 'people' section, and slowly flips through the overstuffed binder before stopping on one particular drawing I did of him about five or six days ago, which was a drawing of him wearing nothing but sweatpants and sitting on a windowsill with his hair draped around his shoulders and behind him, wearing a pair of reading glasses while looking into a small notebook with a relaxed expression on his handsome face, one of his legs propped up and bent close to his chest with his arm resting on his knee, along with a pen in his hand and the notebook resting on his other leg, the other hand bent to look like he was looking for a certain paragraph or word while using his finger to slide down the page to help the search. It was my favorite out of the few drawings that I did of him in the past. He looks at me with a small smile before murmuring to me, "I think I remember when you saw me like this...I didn't expect you to draw me out in the same exact position I was in at the time and in such perfect detail, though. You saw me like that for, like, five seconds when I heard you enter the room and I got up to put on some decent-looking clothes and yet...you got the moment down like you took a picture of me to remember it. You didn't have your phone with you, it was in your car at the time because we were going to the movies with Shota and Sayuri, who, if I can remember as clearly as you obviously can, were both in the car, waiting for us. So, I don't think you could've possibly taken a picture of me at that particular moment. You have such an amazing talent, babe...I don't know how I even remember that moment, though. So that's going to be forever a complete mystery, honestly." He says, staring at the drawing in awe. I blush and reply, "The reason I can remember certain details in my life so clearly is that the doctor I was taken to go to for a mental and physical evaluation when I was seven said that I've got an extremely strong memory, almost to the point of a photographic memory, but not quite, only because I only remember things perfectly when they are of importance to me and that I tell myself are required to be remembered, like school work or something like that. If it isn't note-worthy or interesting, I tend to forget about it within an hour or so. It's not a quirk, even though it seems like one. The doctor checked my lineage for anything like an intelligence quirk, but nothing in my ancestry line came up for something like that. I did, however, find out my grandmother on my father's side of the family was the one who I got my animal transformation quirk from. Anyway, I never did get around to asking you what you were writing in that notebook of yours. It looked like you were really concentrated on it...was it song lyrics or an idea for a song?" He smiles softly.

"Neither, actually...it was my month-to-month planner that I tend to keep with me most of the time, in case I forget about something...I was going to tell you this after talking with Shota about our plan to help Kaito-san and his boyfriend, but I was invited to open for Skrillex in Tokyo in a couple of weeks by both his manager and Sonny John Moore, or as everyone else knows him better as, Skrillex himself!" I feel my eyes go wide as I grin at him.

"Are you freaking serious?! That's so cool! I'm proud of you, babe! How'd you manage to get so lucky?" I ask excitedly, feeling so happy for his success.

"I got contacted a couple of hours after a gig I did a few weeks ago at that popular club downtown by Skrillex's manager, who happened to be there at the time. He told me how much he loved my music and after showing Sonny what my music was like, asked me if I wanted to open for Skrillex, since he really wanted to meet me, and of course, I said yes! And to top it all off, I was told I'm allowed to bring one other with me for the after-party, so I was going to ask if you think you'd be alright enough to go with me to Tokyo?"

"I'd be absolutely delighted to go with you! I think I'll be fine, as long as I bring my crutches! When is this whole event going to be happening, exactly?"

"It's on the 15th. It's on a Sunday, so we'll have to be ready to get back home very late, or early in the morning so I can make it back to the school in time to teach that following Monday."

"Sounds like fun! I can't wait!"


	9. Chapter 9

~*Later that evening*~

After teaching my art class and heading back to my apartment, I called Shota and told him to come over, Hizashi and I decided to order some Chinese food, since neither of us felt like cooking tonight. After paying the delivery guy the bill for the food and giving him a decent tip for bringing it, Hizashi closes the door and sets it on the dining table and grabs three plates out of the cabinet and sets them on the table next to the food. I hear a knock on the door, followed by a certain brother of mine walking in while saying, "I'm here...what's this all about, anyway?" He sits down at the table both me and Hizashi were already sitting at while serving ourselves some food.

"We got a tip from a friend of Hizashi's from the agency that he works at about a corrupt Police Officer earlier today. He's got ties to a higher-up drug dealer that's been evading authorities for a while now, but we've got no actual proof, other than that tip-off. He's most likely going to call here in a few minutes-" Suddenly my phone goes off, so I pick it up to see it was Kaito, "Or he's already doing that now! Good timing!" I answer it, putting it on the speaker so we all could hear him while placing my phone down in the middle of the table.

"Hello, Kaito-san! You're on speaker, so I hope you don't mind."

"Hey, Manami-san. It's totally fine. I got Daisuke-kun convinced and was calling to let you know we're both in." I grin.

"That's awesome! Now that we've got step one over with, time for step two. We need you and Daisuke-san to come over so we can start with the planning as soon as possible. Think you both can come over right now or should we wait until tomorrow evening?"

"We'll be over as soon as possible. Is Eraserhead and Yam-I mean Hizashi-san already there?"

"Yep, I'm here!" Hizashi quips in loudly while elbowing Shota to introduce himself. Shota glares at him before muttering just loud enough to be heard over the phone, "Sorry 'bout his loudness...I'm Shota Aizawa, or Eraserhead. I'm not really all that famous, since I'm more of an underground-type hero. I do a lot of drug busts and things that require stealth, that's probably why you'll most likely need me in this whole plan." he turns to Hizashi before muttering to him quietly while glaring at him even more than before, "There. I said something, now stop elbowing me in the ribs, idiot."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Aizawa-san. Anyway, we're heading over to your apartment now, Manami-san, unless you all are met up somewhere else?"

"Nope, we're still here at my place! See you soon!"

"Alright, see you soon." Kaito says before hanging up.

"So, what've we got on the corrupt police officer so far, you two? I'm going to need more than the fact he's got ties to a drug dealer." Shota asks as he gathers some food onto the extra plate on the table before starting to eat it quietly, watching me as I start to explain what we've learned so far.

"He's Daisuke Carlson's father. And it's not just that he's got ties to a drug dealer, he's also threatened Daisuke-san in the past, warning him that if he was to turn out gay, he would proudly kill him and serve his time in prison. Daisuke was just ten at the time, according to Kaito-san. Not to mention he was an anti-LGBTQ protester with the Westboro Baptist Church in North America. He's apparently one of the most highly respected officers in this city, but according to Kaito-san, he's more feared by the civilians than respected, thanks to the drug dealer connections he's got."

"I see. And who's this Daisuke Carlson and how do you know about him?"

"He was the nurse that was assigned to help escort me this morning at the hospital and, strangely enough, he's Kaito's boyfriend. He's such a sweetheart with just a really bad set of parents. His mother works at the same hospital, but is apparently like his father; homophobic and very old-fashioned."

"Talk about a small world, with him being Kaito's boyfriend and all." Shota mutters quietly.

"We said the same thing, honestly..." I chuckle as I finish eating what was left on my plate. About fifteen minutes later, a knock at my apartment door sounds throughout the place. Hizashi gets up and answers the door before smiling and saying while opening the door wider, "Hey, you two! Come on in! We've already given Shota the basic run-down of what's going on, so come sit with us." I look over to see both Kaito and Daisuke walking over to the table, both of them looking slightly nervous and a bit tired. After Hizashi closes the door, he comes back and sits next to me like he was before getting up. After they take a seat next to each other near Shota, Daisuke speaks up.

"It's good to see you again, Present Mic." Hizashi laughs.

"I'm technically off-duty right now, so please, call me Hizashi." Daisuke smiles softly.

"Alright, if you insist. So, first off, I just want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for doing this for us. It's truly awesome of you guys to help us in this, hopefully successful, attempt to arrest and put away my father for all the horrible things he's done to both me and the rest of the LGBTQ community, along with all the other crimes he's committed with that drug dealer he's loyal to."

"It's part of our job as pro-heroes, so there's no need to thank us." Shota mutters as he gets up from his seat and opens the fridge before pulling out a can of Mountain Dew Kickstarter and walking back to the table while popping the tab open on the can and taking a big gulp from it, "So, can you tell us anything about what your father does with this drug dealer?"

"Well, when I was around thirteen and up to when I turned eighteen while they were still dragging me with them everywhere when I wasn't at school, he and my mother both used to, and still does buy this drug that works like meth, but is almost completely undetectable under a urinalysis. The dealer that they go to is the only one who sells it, apparently." Shota looks at him while furrowing his brows slightly.

"Do you remember what this drug dealer looks like, exactly?"

"I never really forgot."

"Are you alright with describing to Manami exactly what he looked like so she can make a sketch of him? She's done this kind of thing for the police before and every time she does a sketch, it's usually pretty accurate." Shota explains.

"I'm fine with it if she is." Daisuke says, looking at me.

"I'm more than fine with it. Shota, can you go get my sketchpad out of the bedroom on my desk? You know which one I'm talking about." He nods and gets up to do what I asked of him, emerging from my bedroom with the sketchpad in his hand, along with the sketching pencil that was on top of it. He sets it in front of me and sits back down before taking another swig of his energy drink.

"Alright, let's start with his face. What kind of face would you say this guy has?" I ask as I pick up the sketchpad and pencil and open it to an empty page.

"I'd say he's got a round, almost young-looking face..." He starts as I begin to draw out the basics of the face, adding in the roundness he described, "He's got a deep scar going down from the corner of his left eye about three or so inches long." I nod.

"Okay, how about eye shape?"

"They were almond-shaped. A bit on the small side, too. I don't know if this is a relevant piece of information but he has yellow pupils with bright blue sclera."

"Hold on, is his hairstyle basically consisted of the sides of his head shaved, and the rest is a bit past his neck but kept in a bun usually? And his hair color is a reddish brown?" Shota suddenly asks, furrowing his eyebrows while looking at Daisuke.

"Actually, yes. Why do you ask?"

"I know who this drug dealer is...I've been tracking him for weeks with little more information than a face and which area he is generally going to sell at. However, every time I get close to catching him, he somehow escapes without any trace. And, strangely enough I got a tip-off a bit after I left home to come here from a source that I have working for me as a double agent, saying who he's getting these drugs from and where they're meeting next, along with a name to the guy. His name is Kenichi Raito."

"This is a lot to go on, Shota. We'll have to look more into this Kenichi guy and get as much dirt on him as we can, like what his quirk is possibly. But for now, we all need to get some rest since it's getting rather late. We can pick this case back up on Saturday evening, if that's alright?" I say after finishing the sketch of the man and setting it aside. Everyone nods and stands up from their chairs, besides me and Hizashi since we were still eating.

"I'll call you if anything else comes to mind about this whole case, Manami-san." Daisuke says as he and Kaito leaves my apartment, my brother following them out the door to his car.

"Alright, that's perfectly fine! Have a good night, you guys! 'Bye, Shota-nee!" He gives me a half-assed wave without looking behind him as he closes the door.

After finishing our meal, taking our medicine and putting away the remaining food, Hizashi places the dirtied dishes in the dishwasher and helps me get into my pajamas and into bed before stripping down to his boxers and climbing into my bed with me, gently pulling me into his arms while whispering, "Goodnight, babe...I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

~*10:35pm, Hizashi's POV*~

I wake up after hearing a small noise from beside me, almost like a whimper. I open my eyes to see Manami on her back while panting slightly and her eyes squeezed shut, her legs spread slightly while her head was pressed into the pillow beneath her. Realization hits me as to what she was doing, making a blush spread across my cheeks and a small smile appear on my face. I watch for a bit before she moans out my name, to which I respond with, "Do you need a bit of help there, babe?" she squeaks in surprise and snaps her head towards me, her eyes wide with shock.

"I didn't think you were awake." She giggles softly, a small blush clear on her face even in the dark.

"I wasn't until I heard you moan ever so slightly...so, do you need my help getting off or...?" I ask quietly, smirking at her while sitting up. She smiles seductively and replies with, "If you want to help me, I certainly wouldn't be opposed to it." I chuckle and pull the blankets off of us both before helping her tug her pajama shorts and panties off and placing them next to her. I then spread her legs carefully and push two fingers into her slick and slightly dripping core before beginning to slowly finger her while sliding my tongue against her clit back and forth lightly, making her gasp at the sensation I was creating and lace her fingers into my hair. I then place my lips around her clit and start to suck on it, running my tongue around it in little circles as I did so.

"Hizashi...fuck, you're so good at this..." She groans as her hips buck slightly beneath my movements. I smirk against her before pushing my fingers in and out of her faster, sucking on her clit harder than before. Soon, I could feel her walls start to tighten more and more, letting me know that she was close, so I pull my fingers out and force myself to lift my head away, despite wanting to continue tasting her delicious love juices on my tongue. I then lean upwards and pull her into a heated kiss after wiping my mouth on my arm. Immediately, I feel her hand grab my stiff cock and stroke me through my boxers.

"Do you want to go further or should we stop?" I ask her, pulling away from her lips and panting slightly from the sensation she was creating.

"Shut up and fuck me, Hizashi." She growls out as she yanks down my boxers, freeing my cock from its confinements. I chuckle softly and kiss her again while straddling my cock at her drenched entrance. I then push into her slowly, both of us moaning at the sensation. As I start to thrust slowly into her, I hear her moan out, "Come on, Hizashi...I was hoping you'd fuck me senseless..." I look down at her to see her smirking at me with a look in her eyes that just screamed 'I dare you'. I grin lustfully and stop before leaning down next to her ear and whispering to her, "Fine by me...but remember..." I pause to bite down on the crook of her neck hard enough to leave a dark mark there, earning a pained, yet lustful hiss from her, "...you asked for this, babe." I then pull myself up onto my knees and lift her right leg up to where her ankle was on my shoulder before nipping at her calf muscle a couple of times and thrusting roughly back into her, growling lowly as I did so. As I begin to pound into her, I hear her phone go off and apparently, so does she.

"Answer it, babe. Let whoever it is hear that you're mine." I murmur to her. She shoots me a look that said 'seriously?'. I grin and gesture for her to pick it up. She picks up her phone from her nightstand before answering it as I continue to thrust hard and fast.

"Hello?...oh, hey Nemuri-chan...ah...what? Oh, I'm fine I'm just a bit sore from what...mn fuck...happened...What? No, I'm just a bit sleepy from the medicine the doctor put me on for pain...yeah, I'm...doing alright...Alright bestie, love you...bye..." She places her phone back on her night stand and glares at me playfully.

"You are so lucky she...oh fuck..." She moans out as I slap her ass to distract her. I chuckle breathlessly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you..." I say to her with a cheeky grin.

"I said you're so lucky she didn't figure out what, or in this case, who I was doing...I'd never hear the end of it...Ah!" She suddenly cries out in pleasure as I thrust into her harder while rolling my hips in a circle inside her, "Fuck, that felt so good..."

"You like that?" I growl out while continuing to rut into her like an animal in heat. I see her nod as a line of saliva leaks from the corner of her open mouth, her hands balled into tight fists. I smirk as I feel her get tighter and tighter, so I slow down, earning a small whine.

"I can't hear you, babe...use your words." I demand.

"Yes! I love it! Please, go faster! I'm so close! Fuck me with everything you've got, please! I'm begging you!" She squeaks out lustfully while squirming beneath me in a desperate attempt to gain more friction between us.

"Good girl." I moan as I go back to fucking her like a rabid animal, chasing the incoming sweet release while reaching between us and rubbing her clit in fast circles using my thumb, making her screech and claw at the bedsheet's underneath her.

"Hizashi, I'm gonna-! HIZASHI!" She screams as she releases harshly around me, her core pulsing heavily around my cock. Not even a few seconds later, I growl out her name as I paint her walls with my semen, my whole body shivering at the wonderful sensation. As our bodies finally calm down, I slowly pull out and collapse next to her, panting heavily as I pull her into my arms gently and say, "You good, babe?" She giggles tiredly.

"More than good, actually...thank you for helping me out...that was...intense...I'm gonna hate myself for this in the morning, though...I'm already starting to get a bit sore." She replies breathlessly as she cuddles up to me even more.

"I did go kind of hard on you, didn't I?" I chuckle out softly.

"You did more than 'go kind of hard on me.'…but I did ask you to, so that's partially my fault. Besides...I loved it when you bit me on the neck and fucked me senseless. I'm definitely going to have problems walking around tomorrow...well, more than I already do."

"Sorry about that..."

"Don't apologize. It was totally worth it." She yawns suddenly as her eyes struggle to stay open.

"Get some sleep, babe. I love you." I mutter to her as I kiss her forehead lovingly.

"I love you, too, Hizashi." She murmurs sleepily as her eyes finally shut and her breathing evens out. I then slowly close my eyes and succumb to the sleep that was tugging at my mind.


	11. Chapter 11

~*Saturday morning, 11am, Manami's POV*~

As I sat and watched TV while sipping at some coffee, I flip it over to the news and what I saw nearly made me want to get up and go help, but I couldn't due to my injuries; There was live footage of a man holding a pregnant mother and her two children hostage at knifepoint and Hizashi was there on the scene trying to convince the villain to let them go and turn himself in. The man was apparently her husband who snapped and was going to attempt kill them all. I watch in horror as the man quickly stabbed and sliced open the mother's swollen belly as Hizashi ran towards them quickly while yelling something, but he was a moment too late. Then, the TV cuts to the news station who apologized for the graphic content that was just shown. I feel something wet on my cheeks, so I lift my shaking hand to see what it was. Tears. I was crying.

'I can't imagine what Hizashi must be feeling right now...I've got to go to him. I know he's going to need me to get through this whole thing.' I thought sadly as I pick up my phone and scroll through my contacts before calling Sayuri.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Sayuri, I need you to take me to Hizashi's place right now. I know he's going to be there by the time I get there and I can't drive right now, thanks to my condition at the moment..."

"What? Why? Is everything okay?"

"I just saw him handling a hostage situation downtown on the news...it ended up in tragedy. If I know Hizashi like I think I do, he's not going to handle this in a good way."

"I understand. I'll be there in five."

"Thank you, Sayuri...I owe you one." I hang up and slowly make my way outside to wait for her using my crutches after putting on my sneakers and pocketing my phone.

~*half an hour later*~

After arriving at his apartment, I open the door without bothering to knock, only to see Hizashi sitting on the couch with his face buried in his hands while leaning on his knees, sobbing quietly. His hair was down and sticking up in some places. I felt my heart shatter into pieces at the sight. I set aside my crutches and close the door behind me before hobbling quietly over to him and sitting next to him.

"Come here..." I murmur to him gently as I start to pull him into a hug. He lies his head in my lap and continues to cry his heart out, sniffling every so often. I slowly stroke his hair soothingly, whispering sweet nothings to him while trying to calm him down. After a few more minutes of listening to him sniffling and letting out shaky breaths, I look down at him to see his blue shirt and light blue pants were stained with blood. He also had a bit of blood on his right cheek and on his hands. I knew immediately it wasn't his blood.

"Come on, let's get you out of what you're wearing...do you want me to start a bath for you?" I ask him quietly. He nods wordlessly while sighing softly and slowly lifts himself off the couch before trudging down the hall and into his room. I follow suit and help him out of his tainted clothes before taking his hand and leading him into the bathroom connected to his room. I sit him on the stool next to the bathtub and turn the water onto a warm temperature.

"I'm sorry..." He mutters as I wait for the water to reach the right level. I look over at him to see him staring at the ground with a depressed look on his handsome face.

"There's no need to apologize, Hizashi...you did the best you could in that situation. I'm proud of you for at least trying to save her and the baby inside her." I reply while placing my hand on his left cheek gently. He looks up at me with tears in his eyes.

"I should have been faster to react...she'd still be alive if I hadn't help her with her errands."

"Don't. You couldn't have known what would have happened. The only one to blame is her husband. He blew the whole situation out of proportion and now he's going to prison for doing so. What you did was very brave and heroic. You did your best and I am so very proud of you." I finish with a small, sad smile as I remove my hand from his face. I look back at the water to see it was at the perfect level, so I shut off the faucet and say, "Why don't I join you, hm? Maybe I could wash your hair for you?" He cracks a tiny smile without looking up and replies quietly, "I'd like that..." I smile and carefully strip off my clothes before climbing into the bathtub and allowing Hizashi to get in with me with him seated between my legs. I grab the cup from beside the tub and fill it with water before murmuring to him, "Lean your head back for me, babe..." He does what instructed him to do and I pour the water into his hair, repeating the process until his hair was completely soaked. I then grab his shampoo and conditioner and pour a considerable amount of shampoo into my palm, since his hair was so long and thick. I then lather it into his hair, massaging it into the roots with my nails and taking extra care to let him relax and enjoy himself. I hear him moan softly before saying with a sigh, "That feels so nice..." I smile softly and continue to scrub for a few more moments before washing the suds out. I then grab the conditioner and pour it into my palm before scrubbing it into his hair, running my fingers through it to make sure I got all of it into every strand. I let it sit in his hair as I slowly massage his shoulders and neck, working out the kinks in his muscles with my thumbs.

"God, that feels amazing...you're so good to me, babe..." He moans softly as I work my way down to his shoulder blades. After giving him a much-needed massage, I rinse out the conditioner in his hair and wrap my arms around him before kissing his temple and whispering to him, "I love you, Hizashi...you know this, right?"

"I love you, too, Manami..."


	12. Chapter 12

*45 minutes later*~

After getting out of the tub, drying each other off and getting dressed, I get started on lunch, which consisted of just grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup, while Hizashi sat at the kitchen table. As I set his meal in front of him, I hear him murmur while making eye contact with me, "Thank you for taking such good care of me...I feel so much better now, thanks to you." I smile softly.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat, Hizashi-kun. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I wasn't there for you in your time of need?" I reply softly. He smiles before taking a bite of his sandwich.

After finishing lunch, I took care of the dishes and sat with him at his grand piano while he played a mindless, random tune on it.

"Do you know the duet version of 'River Flow in You'?" I ask suddenly. He looks at me and grins slightly.

"I do...did you want to play it with me?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't." I retort playfully while setting my hands on the ivory keys.

watch?v=Cr42CSPHwlU

As we finish the melody, I look over at Hizashi to see his eyes were closed, as if he was really getting into the music we played together. He opens them and looks over at me before smiling down at me.

"I almost forgot how beautifully you could play, Manami-chan." He murmurs as he wraps an arm around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder. I giggle softly and kiss his forehead before saying, "You play wonderfully, too, Hizashi-kun...how're you holding up?" He chuckles slightly.

"I'm doing great now, thanks to you. But I know one thing's for sure; I am definitely due for a vacation..." I laugh.

"Well, summer vacation is coming up in a couple of weeks, so how about we do just that with Shota-nee and Sayuri-chan?"

"What did you have in mind, babe?" A grin slowly creeps onto my face as an idea forms into my head.

"How about we go to Disneyworld for a few days?" I say as I look into his vibrant, neon green eyes. His head shoots up and he stares at me with a wild smile on his handsome face.

"You know, that's a great idea! I can get the tickets and even the fast-passes so we don't have to wait in line as long!" He explains excitedly while standing up and rushing to his computer desk.

"I can book us a hotel room!" I say, happy that I thought of this whole thing. This is going to be so fun!

"Hey, call Shota and Sayuri and see if they are down for this whole thing! I know Shota won't want to go unless his girlfriend goes with him, so just call Sayuri first!" I hear him say from his desk while he types some stuff into his computer hurriedly. I giggle and pull out my phone from my pocket before scrolling through my contacts and tapping on Sayuri's number to call her. I hear it ring twice before she answers.

"Hey, Manami-chan...is Hizashi doing alright?"

"Yeah! he's doing much better now, thank you for asking...I was calling to see if you and Shota-nee wanted to go to Disneyworld with me and Hizashi-kun in a few weeks! We'll handle the tickets and hotel, if you want." She goes quiet for a moment.

"I'll see if I can convince Shota-kun...you know how he is with people and just being around them...but anyways, I'd love to go! Just text me the date and I'll let you know if he'll come with us!"

"Awesome! I totally will! Alright, I'll talk to you later, Sayuri-chan."

"Alright, bye!"

"Bye!" I hang up.


End file.
